Not a monster, just a teddy bear
by djem90
Summary: Second archive, a collection of one or two shots, with Shizuo as the uke. Izuo, Tom x Shizuo, Kasuka x Shizuo etc. Most are rated M, I don't own Durarara and as usual contains yaoi. Taking requests too.
1. Trolling in ignorance part one

Title: - Trolling in ignorance part 1

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Implied Shizaya, Kasuka x Shizuo and Izuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, non-con, incest

Summary: - Izaya accuses Shizuo of sexual assault, he finds out some things he can use for a new game.

_A/N:- Written for drrr kink meme._

"All rise." This wasn't happening. But it was, he was standing behind a wooden podium, in front of the residents of Ikebukuro. His hands were behind him, the shiny metal cutting into his skin. The flea had done a lot of stupid things, framed him for crimes he didn't commit, but this. This time the damn annoyance was going to far.

Opposite him was Izaya standing behind a similar podium, face littered with nasty bruises, he wasn't wearing his coat so you could see the ugly marks down his arms, leading to his wrists, where dark purple bruises in the shape of fingers showed. He looked like he had been beaten up.

"Shizuo Heiwajima you have been accused of the sexual assault of Izaya Orihara. How do you plead?" It was impossible and he couldn't believe the flea had gone this far. When the police had burst into his apartment, with tasers and tranquillizers, while he was eating with Kasuka. The flea had his head low, making everyone think he was a victim. But those crimson eyes occasionally flickered up, letting him see the mischief in them.

He needed a cigarette, but he had been kept sedated for days, kept isolated from everyone. Everyone was here, sitting around the two of them. Next to him was a man, he thought was a lawyer, one Kasuka would have hired. He was letting him down again. "I didn't do it. I wouldn't touch the fucking flea." The man next to him hissed. "Heiwajima-san, please stay calm and answer the question."

The judge was looking at him in disgust, clearly taking Izaya's side. The room was spilt down the middle. Celty, the ryugasaki kid and the girl with glasses were sitting on his side with Kasuka and Tom. Kida, Shinra and a brown haired girl, sat with a black haired woman on the flea's side. They believed he did it. "Izaya Orihara, please give your version of events."

For the first time the flea looked up, so everyone could see his face. It was bad. This situation was bad. The flea had gone all out. He knew the flea hated him, but enough to stick him in prison for however many years? The flea opened his mouth, before the man standing next to him, rested a hand on his arm. "My client has been through a tough time, I'm against him talking about it this early."

The judge nodded. "Please call your first witness." Shizuo watched as Shinra took the stand. "Name and occupation." Shinra placed a file on the podium. "Shinra Kishitani, I'm the doctor who examined Izaya." He wasn't looking at the blond. "When I examined Izaya, there were multiple bruises across his body, finger marks on his wrists and tearing of the anus, he was bleeding and leaking semen."

"It wasn't me. I wouldn't touch him." Another hiss and the sound of a hammer. "Shizuo Heiwajima, stay silent or you will be held in contempt of court." His eyes met his brothers, Kasuka gave him a slight shake of the head and he felt himself calm down. "Kishitani, you are acquainted with both the accused and the victim?"

"Yes, we met in school." The man next to Izaya nodded. "How would you describe the relationship of the two?" The handcuffs screamed behind his back. Stay calm. "Izaya and Shizuo fought everyday." Another nod. "So Shizuo beat up Izaya a lot?" Shinra still wasn't looking at him. "Yes, when he caught him." This was making him look worse. "That's all."

His lawyer called Celty to the stand, but it wasn't the dullahan who stood. It was Kasuka. He looked expressionless as he walked past him. "Don't worry, nii-san." Shizuo sighed, dreading what he hoped his little brother wouldn't do. "Name and occupation." Kasuka was still expressionless, with a hint of disgust in his eyes as he met Izaya's crimson gaze.

"Kasuka Heiwajima, I'm an actor." Shizuo's lawyer nodded. "Your statement says you were with Shizuo at the day of the incident. Is that true?" Kasuka nodded. "Yes that's right. We were together the whole day." The man nodded, Shizuo glared at him. He knew he was trying to help, but if he pushed Kasuka...

"Would you say your brother is capable of something like this?" Kasuka shook his head. "No, nii-san isn't a monster." Another nod. "Is it physically possible for your brother to sexually assault anyone?" Shizuo froze, while Izaya looked up, interest sparkling in those eyes. Kasuka glanced at his brother. "I'll make it up to you nii-san." The handcuffs snapped. Damn it. "No, nii-san has E.D." Shit.

There was silence around the court room, until Izaya stood. "I knew there was something wrong with, Shizu-chan." He closed his eyes hearing the mocking laughter run through his ears. "Damn flea!" And then Izaya was running, showing there was nothing wrong with him, Shizuo barrelling after him. His cheeks flushed from Kasuka's declaration.

Shinra looked down at his file, realising that Izaya had done it to himself. The bitter laugh from beside him, was from Namie coming to the same realization. Mikado flushed, hiding his head, while Celty typed random nonsense on her PDA. Kasuka looked up at the judge his face, completely expressionless as usual. "As you can see, this was another attempt for Orihara-san to bother my nii-san."

The judge nodded, banging the hammer. "Case dismissed." Kasuka stepped from the podium, walking out of the court room, without a word. He followed the street, cutting into one of the alley ways, finding Shizuo pinning Izaya to the wall. He heard his brother hiss as the informant, slashed the knife out in front of him. "I'll kill you, flea."

"Nii-san." Izaya watched as the blond froze, stepping away from him. "Ah, Kasuka." The blond smiled moving to his brother's side. "Orihara-san. Nii-san would never sleep with you. Stay away from him." Izaya played with his blade, smirking at him. "Shizu-chan is the one that came after me." Kasuka shook his head, his hand gently resting on Shizuo's cheek. "Nii-san is mine." Izaya didn't blink as they kissed.

He laughed as they walked away. The court case had taken up a lot of time, getting rid of his boredom. Now there was something new he could do. He watched after the two brothers. Would Kasuka's expression change if Shizu-chan was taken from him? Could Shizu-chan fall for him? An idea was forming in his head. He could break both of them. He winced as he touched his arm, the bruise was still sore, but it had been worth it.


	2. Trolling in ignorance part two

Title: - Trolling in ignorance part 2

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Kasuka x Shizuo and Izuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, non-con, incest

Summary: - Izaya now knows about Shizuo and Kasuka, the only thing for him to do is break them.

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the last part. Enjoy._

"Kasuka, are you angry?" He rarely saw his brother's expression change, but he could usually read Kasuka's moods. Behind that perfected poker face, was someone with pure emotion, it only showed through when he was acting. He followed behind his brother as Kasuka led him to the bedroom. This was there secret, no one else new, it was a forbidden love and so wrong.

But Kasuka was the only one that had held his hand out. The only one who had seen Shizuo at his worst and still loved him unconditionally. They had been like this for a long time now. The first was when Kasuka had reached his fifteenth birthday, It was near that time, Shizuo realized he was different from his male classmates. Everyone was talking about sex and most of them had already lost their virginity. While he had never had an erection in his life.

Kasuka had walked in on him, while he was watching a porn video, cursing his non existent libido. It was then he realised he was an impotent monster. His younger brother had stared at him, face still blank, while he had been a blushing mess, horrified at what Kasuka had seen him do. His brother had calmly closed the door, pushing the bedside table across to block the door. He had then sat down, meeting his eyes. "Do you want help? Nii-san."

Their relationship had gone from there and had grown into a twisted form of love. Not as brothers, but as lovers. Every time their parents had left the house, the two of them would hide in either room, doing something they shouldn't. Of course their parents had never found out, they had been happy for their two sons to move in together. And now Izaya knew. The damn flea, could ruin his brother's career."

Shizuo sat on the bed, his head lowered. "Sorry Kasuka, Izaya can use this against you." He was messing up his brother's life again. He let himself be pushed back, Kasuka climbing on top of him. "It's not your fault, nii-san." Kasuka broke his blank expression, giving him one of those rare smiles, the ones only meant for him. "Let Orihara-san, do what he wants." Kasuka lowered his head, letting their lips join.

Shizuo gently wrapped his arm around his brother, pulling him closer. Kasuka's hands worked on blindly undoing the shirt buttons, showing Shizuo's chest. He ran his fingers over the long thin scar, the mark made by the informant, the scar that would never fade. If there was anything he hated in the world, it was that. Shizuo was his. His older brother, who he would do anything to protect.

"Kasuka." He lifted his body from the bed, shrugging out of the shirt, working on his pants. Once he was done with his, he set to work on Kasuka's. Both of them were naked, the only difference being, one was hard, while the other wasn't. Kasuka had done research and told him it was because of his stress and anxiety, which meant, until he learned to live with himself, he was doomed to be flacid.

He smiled as he heard the flip of a cap, a wet finger slid over his length, over his balls, until it was positioned at his entrance. Kasuka pushed the first finger inside, watching his older brother's expression. A second slipped in joining the first, until they were moving, deep inside. "Kasuka." He loved hearing his name from the blond's lips. Especially when he cried out, as he brushed against that spot.

Once his brother was prepared, he took his own cock out, meeting Shizuo's lust filled gaze. "Kasuka, let me do it." Kasuka nodded, letting Shizuo sit up. He gasped as a hot breath hit the tip, before he was engulfed in that warm mouth. "Nii-san." The blond smiled, letting his tongue bring Kasuka pleasure. It took too long to get himself hard, it made him feel useless when Kasuka did everything. He bobbed his head, taking him deep to the back of his throat, before opening his eyes and glancing up, meeting his brother's pleasured gaze. "Ah, nii-san. Enough."

Shizuo sighed, letting the vibration run through, making Kasuka gasp. He let him go with a pop, pushing him back on the bed. "Nii-san?" He hovered over the actor, aligning himself, before slowly sitting down. It was painful, since he didn't use any lubricant, but it was what he needed, as he felt his cock, finally respond, twitching slowly to life. Even so, Kasuka had prepared him. His back arched as he felt the other fully seated inside him.

He didn't wait as he pulled himself back up, slamming back down. "Nii-san, don't hurt yourself." Oh course Kasuka knew he wanted pain, but he never gave it to him, he would never hurt his brother. "I'm fine." Shizuo was strong enough to break him at any time, but after the fridge incident, the blond had vowed never to hurt him. So Shizuo didn't complain as he was pushed back onto the mattress, Kasuka taking over. He wrapped his hand around Shizuo's trembling erection, bringing him to completion as he made love to him.

Once they were done and cleaned, Kasuka and Shizuo settled back under the covers, holding each other. "I love you, nii-san." Shizuo smiled. "I love you too, Kasuka."

"Hello Shizu-chan." He had almost forgotten the flea. It had been weeks now, the bruises were gone, leaving the perfectly pale annoyance. "What do you want? Flea." Izaya shook his head. "Still a monster I see, I'm surprised Kasuka-kun can tame you." Shizuo tensed at his brother's name. "Leave him out of this." He didn't move as Izaya stepped closer. "That's not right, Shizu-chan. Monsters aren't supposed to have feelings. But I'll teach you." It was the first time he had ever wanted to run from Izaya, the look in his eyes was different, more dangerous.

He wasn't sure how he ended up somewhere else or even how he was knocked out in the first place. He hadn't seen or felt anything, but his vision had blurred and he had blacked out. "Finally awake, Shizu-chan." He growled, launching himself at the flea, only to find he couldn't move. Shizuo blinked finally taking in his surroundings. "This is -" Izaya clapped. "Shinra's underground lab. I thought I would help with your little problem."

It was then he realized, his arms were above his head taped together, while thick chains looped under his arms and around his chest, chaining him firmly to the operating table. "Where's Shinra?" Izaya clapped again, laughing at his monster's stupidity. "Taking a vacation, with Celty. He took the keys with him." Shizuo flinched as Izaya ran a finger across his scar. "How does Kasuka-kun feel? Seeing this all the time, knowing that I marked you." He winced as the cold blade, traced the line, opening an old wound.

He felt disgusted as a wet tongue traced the line of blood. Izaya grinned, showing his usual craziness. "Does, Shizu-chan like pain?" He bit his lip trying not to cry out, as the damn flea grabbed his manhood and squeezed. "You're twitching, Shizu-chan. Does Kasuka-kun do this to you?" Shizuo didn't answer. "Fuck." He swore as he felt something pushed inside him, while something pushed underneath his balls. "Or maybe it's just me. Do I make you hard, Shizu-chan? Knowing that I'm the only one that can break a monster like you."

Shizuo looked away cursing. "Remember Shizu-chan. I'm the one doing this to you. You're responding." He closed his eyes, bucking and trying to get away, as Izaya's mouth got too close. "Look how excited little, Shizu-chan is." Damn it, how had he let this happen. Maybe it was something he had eaten or drank. He couldn't do anything as Izaya played with his body, finding the weak spots, that only Kasuka knew.

Through the messed up pleasure, he only felt regret and disappointment as he came in the flea's mouth. He had let himself go and he had let his brother down. Izaya wiped his hand on Shizuo's cheek, leaving white sticky marks. "Shizu-chan, came for me. Good boy, well monster." Izaya fiddled with whatever device he had put into him. "This is a prostate massager, it helps with problems like yours." His body jerked, as he felt it scrape along his inner walls. "Now that you're hard, lets keep it that way." He didn't have to look to know what had just been clipped around his base.

A fucking cock ring, Kasuka had never used them on him. He hissed as Izayas blade, made a small cut on his arm, again and again, before they were trailing down his arms. He looked up as something cold touched his tip. "What the hell are you doing?" Izaya laughed. "You look scared, Shizu-chan. He twirled the piece of metal he was holding. This is used for branding. To mark you as mine, more than that scar I gave you." He touched it against the head of the blond's erection, seeing anger and fear in those eyes. "I could put it here."

Izaya moved the brand, until it was directly above the blond's heart. "Or here. What would you prefer, Shizu-chan." Shizuo thrashed in his restraints. "But don't worry, it's cold. I'll heat it up later." Shizuo swallowed, wishing he had never met the flea. The massager was pulled out of him, before something larger was forced into his body. "So tight, Shizu-chan." His body shuddered, trying to adjust to the pain, but Izaya was moving, setting a brutal pace and damn it was the pain he had wanted and craved, pain Kasuka had never given him."Don't forget, Shizu-chan. Kasuka-kun could never do this for you."

And he was right, part of him needed this, needed the pain, needed the hatred. He couldn't fight, what Izaya was doing to his body. He was a monster, he deserved to be broken. "Nii-san?" Izaya carried on, listening to Shizuo cry out. This could get addicting, breaking a monster. The blond had frozen underneath him, he knew he was close. "Orihara-san, I told you to leave my nii-san alone."

Izaya smirked, riding out his orgasm as he released inside the monster, covering his insides and tainting him. He was still looking smug as he pulled out, seeing the thoroughly fucked blond. Definitely addictive. "Couldn't you wait until I was finished? Kasuka-kun. I would have given him back once he had been branded."

He was disappointed, the younger of the two brothers was still expressionless. Still had the eyes of a dead fish, he hated those eyes. "You've lost Kasuka-kun. A monster like Shizu-chan needs to be broken, he'll come and see me again and again, hating both himself and me. Hate is much more powerful than love after all. You may as well leave now, Kasuka-kun. Save yourself the trouble."

Kasuka pushed past him, undoing the cock ring on his tired brother. "We're going home now, nii-san." He bent down, taking his lips into a deep kiss, tongues melding, mixing saliva. Kasuka broke away, turning to Izaya. "You're wrong, Orihara-san." Kasuka stepped closer. "Nii-san will never leave me. I can protect him." Izaya clapped. "How is that? Kasuka-kun." Crimson eyes widened as he felt himself lifted, by the throat. "Nii-san isn't the only strong one in our family."

Izaya laughed as he flew through the air, crashing through the window. His parkour moves would easily save him. Now that he hadn't expected. The Heiwajima brothers were getting more and more interesting. He wanted both of them, someday, some way, he would own both of them. His own monsters. He was looking forward to it. As soon as he landed, he would set his plans into motion.

Kasuka sighed, ripping the chains apart, he was stronger than Shizuo, he had spent years, learning to control it. It was only used to protect his brother. "Sorry, Kasuka." Kasuka shook his head. "Don't worry, nii-san. Lets go home." The blond nodded, finally managing to get out of the tape. He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, the two of them leaving the apartment.

End


	3. In too deep and under the spray part one

Title: - In too deep and under the spray Part one

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo)

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya.

Summary: - Everyone had always wondered why Shizuo liked going to the pool so much, then again they asked themselves how it was possible he and Izaya had ended up together.

Shinra laughed seeing the look on Izaya's face. "What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to come?" Today he wasn't wearing his full clothes. He had a pair of swimming trunks on, still wearing his lab coat. He was lounging next to his beloved Celty, who looked perfect in her black shadow bikini. Izaya for once wasn't wearing his signature fur jacket, instead he was wearing black swim shorts.

He had been paid extra from Shiki, his main objective had been to admire his beloved's body. Seeing the look on his friend's face was extra. He had invited them to a resort. He and Celty, Izaya and Shizuo. Izaya had immediately been against the idea, while Shizuo couldn't be happier. As soon as Shizuo had agreed, Izaya had no choice in the matter, because surprisingly his two friends were together. Not enemies, not friends, but lovers.

Izaya turned scowling at him. "Shut up, Shinra. Why did you invite Shizu-chan?" Shinra smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Why did you let him come?" He watched as the informant's eyes narrowed, one glaring at him, but the other was staring off at something else. "He's been stressed lately and he likes swimming." Shinra opened his mouth, but his attention was lost. He followed his friend's gaze, which was as usual fixated on the blond.

He had to admit even he was jealous of the blond. His body was near perfection, he looked down at his own scrawny form, Shizuo had the height, the lithe build, the only mark scaring that chest was the one Izaya had created when he had first introduced him. They had come a long way, now here they were watching Shizuo with that model form, in tight black swimming trunks, small white marks down the side. Everyone was staring at him, eating him with their eyes.

It was why Izaya was getting angry. He had to watch his lover being flirted with, he had counted, so far it had been eight women and now a man, he heard the familiar sound, Izaya's blade made once opened. "Izaya. Where are you going?" There was a dangerous look in his eyes. "How dare they touch my Shizu-chan." Shinra sighed, leaning back on his beach chair, next to his beloved Celty.

He glanced at both Izaya and Shizuo wondering how it had happened. He never got an answer, Izaya would smirk, opening his mouth to tell him how he seduced 'his Shizu-chan', each time the blond would blush and cover his mouth. Shinra sighed, instead turning his attention to his bikini clad girlfriend. "Celty, my beloved. Would you like me to rub sunscreen on your back?" He had expected the jab to the ribs.

**Back to school**

"We will be including swimming in this years sports day." A few in the class groaned as the teacher made the announcement. "Those who haven't entered any events, will be entered in this one." A certain blond student paled, he hadn't entered any of the other events in fear of harming his classmates. There was no way he could be entered in the swimming, the main reason was that he... couldn't swim. He felt the room shift as he watched his name being written down.

His parents had taken him to the pool a few times, but each time he had lost his temper, ending up with him leaving or being thrown out, or at that age, being taken to the hospital. It was the same, when he went with the school, some of his classmates had pissed him off. He hadn't learnt a thing. And now he was stuck. He waited for the bell to ring, everyone filing out of the classroom. "Sir, can I take part in one of the other events?"

His teacher shook his head. "The line ups have been done. If there's a problem, you need to let me know about..." He opened his mouth, noticing the annoyance he called a flea, looking in through the window. Instantly, he was away from the teacher and through the window, chasing after his enemy. It was only halfway through the chase, he realised he had lost his chance. "Iiiizaaaayaaaaa"

That left him with two options, he could pretend to be sick, or try and learn how to swim, without anyone knowing. He chose the latter. Luckily he had his senpai Tom, the only one who had given him real advice, knew the owner. Leaving the keys to the blond, so he could use the pool at night, the owner didn't know he couldn't swim, he had just told them he needed to practice. So there he was in his swimming trunks and goggles, staring down at the large body of water. Shizuo carefully placed them over his eyes, gripping the rail as he climbed into the warm water. There were two pools, one was for children and people that couldn't swim, the other was much larger, for more experienced swimmers.

The water came up to just below his waist. Lowering his body, he tried to remember what he had been told to do when he was younger. He moved to the edge of the pool, grabbing onto the side, slowly letting his body relax, his legs behind him. He counted to three before lowering his head into the water. After a count to five in his head, he shot back up. Moving back to his original position, he did the same again, this time kicking his legs.

His parents thought he had been staying at a friends and warned him not to stay up to late, he still had school to attend. The first night wasn't so bad, the second he was slightly tired and the third, he was asleep in class, his text book hiding him from view. His temper dared someone to try and wake him. But it was catching up with him and he was still having trouble learning to swim.

He had learned the basics, but everyone would see how much of a week swimmer he was. Tomorrow night he would try the bigger pool and stay in the shallow end. Shizuo sighed, climbing out, letting the water drip from his body. He had been given full use of everything, including the showers. Pushing the button, he stepped underneath the spray, pulling off his swimming trunks.

Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair, seeing the faded blond. He would need to redo it soon. Grabbing his wash cloth, he froze hearing a loud noise. When there was nothing else he turned back to shower, after all everyone saw him as a monster, he was strong enough to handle himself. His blood turned to ice as he heard the door open, he spun around, seeing no one there.

Damn it, there was no one there, he was hearing things. Shizuo turned back around, his blood turning to ice in his veins as he felt a hot breath against the back of his neck. He didn't scream, but he did jump and shudder, slowly turning around. A groan leaving his throat wishing it had been a ghost, or maybe a burglar. "Hello, Shizu-chan. Why are you here?" No such luck.


	4. In too deep and under the spray part two

Title: - In too deep and under the spray Part two

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo)

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya.

Summary: - Everyone had always wondered why Shizuo liked going to the pool so much, then again they asked themselves how it was possible he and Izaya had ended up together.

Shizuo froze. What was the flea doing here? He reached for the towel, only to have it pulled out of his reach."Give me the towel, flea." Izaya grinned holding it away. The blond growled, reaching to snatch it. The other grinned, turned and ran. With a cry of the flea's name he followed, it didn't matter that he was naked, but he did wonder why he was there.

He didn't look at the water, he kept his eyes on the flea, walking slowly around the edge to get to him. "Come on Shizu-chan." The blond lunged at him, cursing as the other dodged, pushing him off balance. Shizuo flailed as he went over the edge, into the deep end of the pool. He gasped as he felt himself hit the water, feeling it close over him, he felt water fill his mouth and panicked.

He splashed his arms as he tried to get back to the surface, he needed to calm down and reach the edge. Izaya grinned waiting for him to come back, he was going to be pissed. His face dropped as the blond didn't come back up, the gears turning in his head. It didn't take him long, to put the pieces together. He shrugged of his jacket and shoes and jumped into the water.

He loved messing with Shizu-chan, he loved their chases, the blond's anger. He didn't want him gone, his job was to stay by the future informant's side. No one else would have him, he was making sure of it. He had kept him isolated, turning everyone against him. Sure it meant he got into a lot of fights, but it was necessary for Shizu-chan to accept who he belonged to.

Izaya was a strong swimmer, he dove down, finding the thrashing blond. He wrapped his arm around the other's waist, seeing the wild panic in those coffee eyes. He kicked upwards, holding onto the blond. They broke the surface of the pool, Shizuo shakily pulling himself up, gasping for breath. Izaya watched him, before picking up the towel that he had dropped, wrapping it around the blond.

Shizuo gasped, he was on his knees, hands supporting him. He coughed again, hair plastered across his eyes. He shivered from the cold and what would have happened, if the very person he hated, hadn't just saved him. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his own fault, he shouldn't be messing around with the flea. "Shizu-chan." But he didn't move away, his legs would let him down.

He expected the other teen to laugh at him, instead there was an awkward silence between the two of them. "Why?" He could breathe normally again, sitting up and brushing his hair back with his fingers. "Why what? Shizu-chan." The blond sighed, pushing himself up and walking past Izaya. He didn't look at the water, he didn't want to think about how close he had come to drowning.

Even as he entered the shower, he could hear footsteps behind him and knew the flea was following him. "Why did you save me. You hate me." He pressed the button, turning the water on, letting it cover him, the hot spray, warming his shivering form. Shizuo blinked as he heard a small thud on the floor, then there was an arm wrapped around him.

Coffee and crimson met, Shizuo confused, why Izaya was in the shower with him. He shivered as a hot breath ghosted across his neck, then his ear, as the flea spoke. "Silly, Shizu-chan. I never hated you." He jumped as Izaya rested his hand on his chest. "What? Stop touching me." Ah, there was the laughter. "I can't do that." What was going on? He and Izaya hated each other. Didn't they? Better yet, why wasn't he pushing the other away. He had the strength, he was a monster and teased for it enough.

So why wasn't he throwing the flea across the room, so he could shower in peace. "Fuck." There was a sharp pain as he felt teeth against his neck, breaking the skin. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. We will." Will what? What was Izaya talking about? And then those hands moved, a moan slipping from his lips. He covered his mouth in shock, finding himself spun around, so he was against the wall, facing the other male.

He gasped at the look on Izaya's face, one he had never seen before now, it sent shivers down his spine. It was dangerous, he needed to leave, but something told him in that gaze, the flea had no intention of letting him leave. He opened his mouth, only to find himself cut off, by a soft pair of lips, belonging to his enemy. He blinked in shock, having no idea what was going on.

He didn't pull away though. He let Izaya thread his arms around his neck, giving him more room and pulling him closer. When that tongue poked out, prodding against his lips, asking for entry, he parted them letting the other in, let him take control. This was new to him, he had never been intimate with anyone. Why would he, he was a monster, yet here was the flea, their bodies flush as Izaya's tongue explored the cavern of his mouth, trying to provoke him, to join in.

So he did, it was weird and hot, he could feel the other's heat as their skin touched. But it felt good, a moan leaving him, as his own muscle curled around the intrusion. His gaze met Izaya's as they broke apart. "Shizu-chan." That was all the warning he got, before there were hands and fingers everywhere, teasing his nipples, playing along his skin and sending a heat through him, blood rushing downwards. Wet fingers stroked him, sending his body wild.

Izaya grinned as he sent Shizu-chan, his Shizu-chan, over the edge. He dragged his teeth over the other's skin leaving marks everywhere. The blond was his and his alone. He trailed his fingers lazily down the blond, finding the other's entrance and pushing the first inside. He could see the uncomfortable expression on the blond's face, coffee eyes widening as he realized what he was going to do. "Stop." But he wasn't going to. He shut him up with a kiss, before adding another finger, scissoring them inside Shizu-chan.

Shizuo moaned, his legs feeling weaker by the second. He may be a virgin, but he had watched porn in his room, like every other teen. But what Izaya was doing to him, was what was done to a woman. "Flea, stop that. I'm not a girl." Izaya didn't stop his finger movements, he looked up meeting the blond's gaze. "Silly, Shizu-chan. I know that. I'm bi-sexual." Shizuo blinked, thinking about what that meant. He felt the other remove his fingers, making him sigh in relief and a small hint of disappointment.

It quickly turned to fear, as something else was placed against him, pushing past the ring of muscle. "Shizu-chan, relax." He could see the strain on Izaya's face. He looped his arms around the flea's neck, gasping at the feeling of being full. Izaya tapped his leg, he nodded, wrapping his legs around the flea's waist, surprised at how much strength, Izaya actually had as he was pinned against the wall.

It was awkward and uncomfortable, his back cold as he was held against the wall, the hot spray drenching them. Izaya's movements were careful and precise, he knew that if Shizu-chan fell, it would harm both of them. He thrust deep, fully seated inside the blond, his balls touching the teen's ass. He leaned his forehead against his, marvelling that he finally had the blond where he wanted him, that Shizu-chan was allowing this to happen.

"Flea, do something." Izaya nodded, keeping up his pace, changing angle, until he felt the blond tense, head thrown back. He knew he had hit that spot, the other's prostate that would turn him into a whimpering mess. The only down side to this, was that the water was making his hair fall across his eyes, next time, they would be in a bed. And there would be a next time and a time after that, and again after that. He was marking Shizu-chan as his.

Shizuo didn't know what was happening, Izaya had hit something inside him, making him cry out and moan. He wanted more, he needed more. "Flea, faster." Izaya stopped, pulling out of him, they were both still hard. "Wha-" Izaya grabbed his hand, pulling him into the changing room, throwing a towel onto the floor. Shizuo let himself be pushed down, his legs over Izaya's shoulder as the other thrust back into him, hitting that spot again and keeping up a new brutal pace.

"Nn, flea get up here." Izaya thrust deep, moving his body, so Shizu-chan could thread his fingers through his hair, letting their lips touch. He smiled into the kiss, there was definitely something between them. His hand reached for the blond's leaking cock, the last few strokes, making him arch his back as he came over his stomach. Izaya rode out his own, releasing inside Shizu-chan's tight heat, collapsing against the other. Pulling out, he helped the blond to his feet, leading him back to the shower. Izaya grinned, while Shizuo put a hand to his lower back. Maybe this time, they would actually just shower.

**Back to jealous Izaya**

Izaya made his way across to where his lover stood, being flirted with. He didn't want anyone to see how perfect his Shizu-chan was. His gaze never left him, until finally Shizu-chan looked up, meeting his eyes. Those coffee orbs widened, a blush creeping across his face. Good. "Shizu-chan." He got close, past all the gawking humans, throwing his arms around him. "Ah, Izaya."

Izaya pulled him down, seeing as the blond was taller than him, breathing in his ear. "Shizu-chan you look so fuckable right now." Of course the informant took any chance he had to make love to his Shizu-chan. Old habits lingered as he still teased him, still got chased when he went too far, but it always ended with the blond in his bed, underneath him. He heard the groan that slipped from his monster's lips. "Excuse me, I have to go." Izaya smirked at them, letting go of the blond so he could, make a fast getaway. He caught up easily. "What's wrong? Shizu-chan." He felt himself stir at the glare he was thrown. "You know perfectly well. Lets go back to the hotel room." Izaya licked his lips as he followed behind.

They ignored everyone else, stole kisses from each other in the empty lift, getting more and more heated. Held hands as the blond opened the door to their room, pressing Izaya against the door for another heated kiss. Before he allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed, that dangerous lustful look in his lover's eyes. He shivered in excitement, pulling Izaya down for another kiss, grinding against him.

Izaya grinned, opening the draw and grabbing a bottle of lube, one of many they had packed, quickly stripping the blond. "Any slower and I'll have to do it myself, Izaya." Ah, they were perfect for each other. It wasn't long before he was thrusting deep, making the blond cry out, whimpering his name. As usual after they were done, they climbed into bed, wrapping their arms around each other, never letting the other go. Shinra and Celty would forgive them for going awol.

Izaya's eyes snapped open, his arms empty, knowing the blond wasn't there. But he knew where he was, he always did. He slipped on his swimming trunks heading for the pool, where he knew his Shizu-chan would be. He found the blond in the water, floating in the centre, looking up at the night sky. He sat on the edge, his legs in the water. He took his time, just watching the blond, seeing the peaceful contentment on his face.

Shizuo knew he was there, Izaya was never far, something he was glad for. He continued looking up at the stars. It was surprising, how Izaya was the one he had chosen to be with. They never left each other's side. Then again, they had been together for years. It was Izaya that had saved him from drowning, he had showed him what love was, helped him rid his newly developed fear of drowning, taught him to swim and had sports day cancelled, because he didn't want others looking at his 'Shizu-chan'. Not that he minded.

He flipped his body, through the water, swimming over to his lover and pulling him in. They both came up for air at the same time. "Late night swimming, again? Shizu-chan." The blond shrugged. "Force of habit. Do you want to race?" Izaya grinned, pushing his head under the water, swimming to the other edge of the pool. "That's cheating." The informant pulled him close, their lips joining. "No, it's using your initiative. Besides, I always get what I want." The blond scoffed. "What about me then?"

"Of course I love you, Shizu-chan. I just took my time, making you mine." The blond shook his head. "If you hadn't saved me, this wouldn't have happened." Izaya shrugged. "Yes, it would have. I would have taken a different approach. And you love me too." Shizuo pushed the flea under. "Yes, I love you too, damn flea." He gasped as the other grabbed his leg, pulling him under, Mischievous crimson eyes, meeting his own. Izaya was right, they would have ended up together, no matter what had happened.

End


	5. Secret lover

Title: - Secret lover

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo)

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - Izaya is known as the best informant in Japan, his name is quickly spreading making more enemies, who would prefer to have him out of the way. By attacking him and anyone close to him. Oh? The great informant has a lover?

_A/N:- Firstly thank you for the review, favourites, follows and requests. This one is for Wragziez, who sent in the first request. I hope you don't mind, I'm using all three ideas in this one. Let me know what you think and enjoy._

Everyone in Ikebukuro knew the name Izaya Orihara, so did Shinjuku and the rest of the Japan. He was known as the greatest informant, his fame quickly rising. He had started off finding lost puppies, quickly moving up to finding hidden information about criminals, drug dealers and crossing the yakuza. With every job he did, his name got further, bringing more clients and more enemies. Not that it mattered, he wasn't stupid, he was a master of parkour and handled a flick blade better than a pro, his cute guard dog helped as well.

Speaking of, Izaya threw back the covers, pulling them back up, so the other person wouldn't get cold. He placed a kiss on the other's lips, grinning as his sleeping lover, mumbled his name. Once he was dressed, he slipped his signature black fur trimmed parker on, leaving the building. He had his work to do as the best informant.

Izaya made his way to another building in Shinjuku, where he had set up his office. He kept his work and his personal lives separate, who knew if someone was trying to do a back ground check on him. Well he did, he had notifications for whenever tried to access his personal files or if they searched his name on the internet. It was too bad that most of the information was fake, sending them on a wild goose chase or into traps he prepared for them, if he got bored.

He made his way to Ikebukuro, where he held most of his meetings. Everyone knew him here. This was were all his game pieces were based, there were no secrets from him, he knew everyone and everything. Mikado Ryugamine, a teenage boy and the leader of dollars, a colourless gang, which he had helped with the invitations. Kida Masaomi an old play thing of his, that had returned as the leader of the yellow scarves. Anri Sonohara, who was possessed by a demon blade Saika.

The core group of dollars, who travelled in a van, consisting of two otakus Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki. Togusa Saburou and Kadota Kyohei, otherwise known as Dotachin. Then there was someone from the his school days, he counted as a friend, Shinra Kishitani and his girlfriend, a headless dullahan known as Celty.

"Iza-Iza." He looked up seeing the familiar van, pull up beside him, Karisawa's head was already poking out of the window. The van stopped, the slightly abnormal otaku, jumped out. "I heard someone tried to kill you." His crimson eyes narrowed, Erika was a sly one and knew much more than she should. "They tried." The female squealed clapping her hands. "So what happened? Did someone step in to help?" He said nothing, letting Karisawa, go into her own delusions. She wasn't that far off.

The last time he had been confronted and they tried to kill him, his guard dog had jumped in, sending them through a wall. Of course he could have handled it himself, but he was grateful and he got to 'punish' his lover for disobeying him. They had agreed that outside the apartment, they didn't know each other. "Karisawa, we're leaving." He waved as Dotachin dragged her away, back into the van, slamming the doors. "Watch the doors." He carried on, as they drove away.

"Look there he is." The informant's ears pricked up, listening to the whispers around him. "Izaya Orihara." Ah, he reached into his pocket, for his knife, a smirk on his face. "Get him." He carried on walking, a slight skip in his step, knowing he was being followed. He looked up at the familiar building where Shinra and Celty lived, seeing them waiting outside. "Now!" Really? Didn't they realize it was broad daylight?

"Izaya, watch it." He dodged the first slash, finding himself looking down a barrel of a gun. He was good, but even he couldn't dodge bullets. "This will teach you to keep your nose out." He stepped backwards, seeing the man's finger squeeze the trigger. There was a loud noise, he blinked finding himself on the ground. "You idiot! You missed." Izaya let his gaze travel up the familiar form of his lover, taking in the long jean clad legs, the perfect back, he was used to wrapping his arms around, his lips and teeth, biting and sucking leaving his mark all over. Lastly his gaze took in the sun coloured hair, that looked natural, even though he was a bottle blond.

He watched as the men turned and ran, cataloguing their faces for future reference. The blond turned, their gazes meeting, coffee and crimson, sparks flying between them as usual. His eyes dropped from his face to the red bloom spreading across the white shirt. He grit his teeth, giving his lover a cold look. The blond turned back away, heading back to their apartment, where he would see him later. "Wait!"

Izaya saw him freeze as the illegal doctor, ran up to him, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, you just saved my friend." The blond raised his hand. "I have to go." He brushed the doctor's hand away, carrying on walking, by that time Izaya had stood up and smoothed down his jacket. "Izaya, tell him." He shook his head, pretending he had never seen the blond before. "You'd be stupid not to get that sorted. My friend there is a doctor."

The blond sighed, allowing the doctor to lead him up the stairs. "Do you usually jump in front of bullets?" Shinra waited for an answer, looking closely at him, he hadn't seen him before, maybe it was someone Izaya knew. "I got in the way, it doesn't matter, my body is stronger than average." Shinra let them into his apartment, sitting the other down. "So what's your name?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Shinra nodded for him to take off his shirt. Izaya let his gaze travel across the blond's chest. "Hold still, I have to take the bullet out." Shizuo shrugged. "It doesn't really hurt." He barely flinched as Shinra fixed him up. "Your pain tolerance is incredible, can I dissect you?" Shizuo shook his head, standing from the sofa. "Thanks for the patch up. See you." He moved past the woman with a black jumpsuit and yellow helmet and past Izaya, without looking at him.

Shizuo sighed, making his way down the stairs, he would pay for that later, not only had he got hurt, he had broken their agreement and been seen by someone Izaya knew. Yes they were lovers, but not in public. It was kept secret behind closed doors, where he lived with Izaya, but not officially. Officially he didn't exist, his lover had deleted all his personal files. The only one who knew he even existed was Izaya and now Shinra and that woman. He had screwed up.

Shizuo pulled off his shirt, dropping it on the floor, resting on the bed. His eyes closed, hearing a knock at the door, he ignored it, before there was a loud thud. His eyes snapped open, opening the bedroom door. Standing in the room, was the men he had been shot by earlier and his friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Every time, we try and get to Izaya Orihara, you get in the way. This time we followed you." Shizuo sighed, staring at the gun. "You shot me earlier, you should know that doesn't work." He removed his cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one up and inhaling. "That's why we're trying something else. You're the informant's lover right?" Shizuo didn't reply. "I wonder how he will react, after we finish with you."

The blond let his temper out, grabbing the nearest and hurling him through the window. "He really is a monster." They turned and ran, Shizuo throwing them over the balcony and into the wall. The last few, he ripped the signpost from the ground, his eyes widening as he met his returning lover. "Izaya." Crimson eyes narrowed, as he let out a sigh. "Do you ever listen? Shizu-chan." He took out his flick blade, the two of them getting rid of the pests that had gathered around their home.

Izaya slashed the last one, grabbing hold of his lover's hand and dragged him up the stairs. He stepped past the broken door, leading the blond to the bedroom, the door closing behind them. He pushed the blond onto the bed, looking at the bandage that ran across his shoulder, where Shinra had patched him up. "What were you doing? You stupid protozoan." The blond met his gaze. "Stopping you from getting shot." He winced at the short teeth, grazing over the wound.

"I didn't say you could leave the apartment." Izaya shrugged off his jacket, nipping at his colour bone, making his way down his torso. "It was a good thing I did. I'm not apologizing." The informant grinned, stripping the blond and reaching for the lube. "You never do. Even monster's die." Shizuo jolted as a finger was pushed inside him. "You're pissed then." Another finger was roughly shoved inside him. "It could have been serious, Shizu-chan."

The informant removed his fingers, thrusting deep. "Fuck." He tried to relax his body, his breathing shallow. "Izaya." he wrapped his arms around the thinner males, pulling him close. "Please." Izaya sighed, seeing the needy look in his other's eyes. "Stay out of trouble." Shizuo stared at him, refusing to answer the question. Izaya's lips met his,as he started an easier pace, causing the blond to moan underneath him. "Nn." His back arched,as the informant hit that spot, his eyes widening. "Izaya." The informant rested his forehead against the blond's. "Faster." Izaya sped up, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. The blond tensed. "Ah, I'm-" He groaned as his base was gripped, cutting off his orgasm.

"Damn it, Izaya." He cursed as his lover gripped his hips, moving in and out of his lover. His gaze took in the flushed blond underneath him, watery eyes, red swollen lips. His body twitching as he was driven crazy with pleasure. Izaya stroked him, sending him over the edge. "Ah, fuck." He released over his stomach, his entrance tightening around the informant, who rode out his own, covering his lover's inner walls.

Izaya left the bathroom, seeing the blond laying on the bed. He climbed in next to him, hand resting over the covered wound. "Any closer and it would have hit your heart." The blond sighed. "I wasn't thinking about that, I'm stronger than you." Izaya grinned. "And yet, I'm the one fucking you."

"What now? Does our agreement still stand?" He rested his head on Izaya's chest, letting the other run his fingers, through his hair. "No. I think it's safer for you to stay by my side." Shizuo blushed, covering his face. "Why do I love you?" He listened to the informant's heartbeat, eyes closing. "Probably the same reason I love you. Stay out of trouble." The blond laughed. "I thought trouble was your middle name." Izaya lowered his head, lifting the blond's and shutting him up with a kiss. "So says the monster, you're no longer my secret lover, you'll have to meet everyone." Shizuo groaned.

End

Next story is the request from Freir


	6. A reluctant mate part one

Title: - A reluctant mate part one

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo)

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, smut

Summary: - Izaya and Shizuo are cats, Shizuo being the younger and more inexperienced one, about to go into his first mating season.

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. This one is the request made by Freir. Not sure if anyone has read free collars kingdom, where they are humans with ears and a tail, while everyone else sees them as normal cats. This will be the same style. I'll try and put a lot of smut in the second part. Let me know what you think and enjoy._

A loud beep woke him from his nap, Shizuo raised his head scenting the air. The noise was from a mobile, telling him where his owner was. He lifted himself up, running through the house and up onto the sofa, where a beautiful woman sat, waiting for him. Everyone called her Celty, she liked loud noisy bikes, that sent him under the sofa and black jumpsuits. He liked her helmet, it was nearly the same colour as his fur and had cat ears.

Shizuo lay down on her lap, purring as her fingers gently brushed through his fur. He loved his owner, she was kind and cared about him a lot. He pawed at her hand, while she ran hers over his head, ruffling his ears. He moved his head, allowing her more access. He smiled feeling content, sprawled over her lap. He had been with her since he was a kitten.

And now he was nearly a full grown cat, he was getting bigger and he could feel his body changing. At first he had thought something was wrong, he had panicked and jumped out of the window and ran through the streets. There he had met Tom, a cat older than him, who had explained what he was going to go through. Soon he would be going through his first mating season, where he would need to find a mate or be in a lot of pain.

Since then he and Tom had become good friends, when he needed help he would slip out of the cat flap, while his owner was asleep, meeting up with his sempai. Everything was fine, until he saw Celty smile, he knew what that smile meant, it was her lovestruck gaze, for when her friend was coming. He was a man in a white coat, who frequently hugged his owner. His name was Shinra. Shizuo didn't mind him, it was his cat that was the problem. Black fur and red eyes, Izaya.

Izaya was older than him by six years, he was confident and dangerous. Shizuo hissed as there was a familiar knock on the door, it was them. Celty gave him a sympathetic look, before she turned to answer the door, he took his chance to bolt underneath the sofa, eyes narrowed, watching the door. "My beloved, Celty. I missed you." He watched his owner jab the man in the ribs.

Shinra laughed, letting the black bundle fall from his arms. "Ah, sorry Izaya." The black cat let out a small meow, easily landing on his feet. His crimson eyes opened,as he scented the air, he let his owner act like a lovestruck idiot, while he glanced around, looking for his Shizu-chan. The cute blond kitten, that fought him every step of the way. He licked his lips at the thought of the other finally coming of age. He was a genius after all, simple maths was no problem.

He crept around the edge, pouncing by the sofa, seeing those coffee eyes widen. "Shizu-chan." He watched the blond back away, further underneath the sofa. "Have you had any symptoms yet?" He noticed the other freeze. The blond hissed, rushing from underneath the sofa. Izaya grinned chasing after him. He loved teasing the younger male, loved chasing him into a corner. The blond leaped up the stairs, three at a time, tail raised as he tried to escape him.

Izaya let out a disgruntled meow as he hit the closed door, rolling backwards. "Nice try, Shizu-chan." He allowed a smirk to grace his face, looking for another way in. One way or another, the kitten would be his. He licked this lips at the thought of the blond underneath him, clawing at the mattress or floor as he thrust into him again and again, marking his territory, making him scream his name, whimpering. He clawed at the door in frustration as he felt himself harden.

Shizuo hid under the bed, waiting for the older male to go away, he hated the way Izaya made him feel, so much younger and no experience in anything sexual, something the black furred cat always reminded him of. He had resisted him every step of the way, but now he was coming of age, it was getting harder. He groaned as he felt himself harden, his body flushing and growing hot, he licked his paws, running them over his face, trying to cool himself. The blond cursed, stretching his body out, rubbing himself against the carpet. Purring as he got the friction he needed. It was a new feeling for him, he moved faster, trying to get rid of the feeling in his lower half, only to find it growing, something was building up inside him. He cried out as he orgasmed the first time in his life, leaving him boneless on the carpet, his eyes half lidded.

Shizuo stretched as he leaned against the door, pulling down the handle. He made his way to the top of the stairs, seeing his owner and Shinra hugging on the sofa, he turned away, leaving them in peace. He let out a startled yelp as something barrelled into him, knocking him to the floor, he opened his eyes, seeing lustful crimson eyes staring back at him.

The blond struggled in the older male's grip, finding himself pinned down, his body heating up. "Shizu-chan, you're going into heat. Should I make it less painful?" Shizuo growled. "Get off me." He couldn't stop the moan that left him as Izaya licked along the side of his neck, hands roaming his body, his breath hitched. "Mm, Shizu-chan is so sensitive." The blond shivered, it was too hot, he needed to cool down. "Stop."

Izaya slipped his tongue in, cutting the blond off. Two wet muscles entangled, one fighting for dominance, the other defensive. Shizuo moaned, sending vibrations through their mouths. They broke apart, leaving the younger gasping for air, a thin line of saliva, connecting them.

"Nn. Izaya." His back arched as Izaya gripped hold of his hardening cock, stroking him roughly, another moan slipped from his lips. It felt so much better than the carpet. "Do you want me to do more? Shizu-chan." The blond shook his head, his mouth hanging open. "This says otherwise." He groaned, as he felt his abdomen tighten, the earlier feeling returning. "Nn, hah. Nyah." Izaya ground down, rubbing their erections together. His teeth sinking into the flickering tail, belonging to his Shizu-chan.

"Izaya. Time to go." Shizuo sighed in relief, laying back against the carpet. Izaya grit his teeth, crimson eyes narrowing, he leaned over his kitten, breathing in his still twitching ears. "This isn't over. I'll see you soon, Shizu-chan." He climbed off of the blond, running down the stairs. Shizuo closed his eyes, coming down from his high. It wasn't enough, the feeling was back. Maybe he should talk to Tom. He got up, looking at his bleeding tail, his fur stained red.

A loud beep, told him Celty was looking for him, he let his tail drop, slinking down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she saw him, frantically typing words he couldn't read. He yelped as she picked him up, cradling him in her arms. He struggled as she made her way up the stairs, heading for one of his worst nightmares.

He let out a hiss, backing away as a large spray of water headed towards him. He hated getting wet. He looked down at his drenched form and let out an upset meow. Celty was careful with his tail, gently patting him dry with a towel. Then he was back in her arms, while she bandaged his tail. It was okay, as long as he didn't see Izaya, he would be okay.

Shizuo smiled as the lights were turned off, his owner disappearing upstairs. He waited until he heard the door close, slowly making his way through the cat flap. At the end of the path was his sempai, he broke into a run,glad to see him, the other's nose twitched. "You're in heat then?" The blond let his head drop. "Yeah, how long does this last?" He wanted the unwanted feeling to go away, it was getting painful. "It doesn't stop, if you find a mate, you should be fine."

The blond groaned. "I hate this." Tom looked at him scenting the air. "You smell of sex." Shizuo hissed in defence,embarrassed he had been found out. "Its nothing to be ashamed of. Do you like her?" He shook his head. "Its not a girl." Tom's eyes widened. "Oh, is it that black cat that visits regularly?" Shizuo sighed. "You knew about that?" He gave a small nod turning away. "If you like him, its okay." Did he like Izaya?

Tom let out a startled yelp. "See you later, Shizuo. Let me know how it goes." The blond kitten tilted his head, wondering why he had run, he lifted his nose scenting the air, it was his owner. He turned his head, seeing her walk down the path in a black dressing gown. He let himself be lifted and carried back inside. His owner settled back into bed, stroking his head, as he lay curled next to her.


	7. A reluctant mate part two

Title: - A reluctant mate part two

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo)

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, smut

Summary: - Izaya and Shizuo are cats, Shizuo being the younger and more inexperienced one, about to go into his first mating season.

Since yesterday, his owner Celty hadn't let him go, she stroked his fur more than usual, gave him more to eat, and kept him on her lap at all times. She sat there with him, looking at her mobile. She would smile, that familiar lovestruck smile and then look at him, her grip tightening. He stretched his head, moving so she could scratch underneath his chin.

He was lifted and carried to the door, his face dropped as he saw who it was. "My beloved Celty, I missed you." The two owners stood talking, while Shizuo glared at the older cat. "Miss me? Shizu-chan." The blond kitten turned away, avoiding Izaya's gaze. "Go away, flea." Both Celty and Shinra looked down at the noises made by their pets. "It looks like these two want to play." He set Izaya down on the soft carpet, Celty doing the same. Shizuo moved hiding behind her legs. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Izaya crept closer, pawing at Celty's leg to get to the cute blond. "Leave her alone." The blond hissed, swiping at him with his claws. "You missed, Shizu-chan." Shinra heard it as a satisfied meow, looking down at his cat. "Shizuo seems a bit shy today." Celty nodded, typing into her phone. _He's in heat. He was with another cat yesterday. He needs company. I was hoping you could take him for a while. _Shinra smiled. "Anything for my beloved, but I have a better idea."

Shizuo backed away, ducking under the sofa, seeing the hungry look in Izaya's gaze. What now? He needed to get away. The blond turned and ran, heading for the kitchen, the older male in chase. He stretched his legs, leaping onto the table, glad to see the black cat follow. He moved again, crossing the space from the table to the sink, paws on the push down tap, water spraying out fast, bouncing off the bottom of the sink.

He laughed, watching as Izaya got drenched, crimson eyes narrowing. He felt his cock twitch at that gaze, jumping down out of harms way. Landing on his feet he darted for the cat flap, screeching to a halt as Izaya was already there waiting for him. The black fur, stood on end, where he had shaken himself dry.

The blond took a hesitant step back. "You should give up, Shizu-chan." He shook his head, he had one more trick. His claws scraped against the tiles as he ran out of the kitchen, heading for his own sleeping area. Celty always made sure he had everything he needed, he had plenty of food, toys, a scratching post and wool, just what he needed.

He only had to keep away from him, until Shinra decided it was time to leave, he could manage that much. He felt the heat flood through him again, cursing at his lack of control. The black cat was still chasing him, he leaped over his toys, into his, miscalculating as he landed head first into his wool, he struggled, only causing it to unravel, getting it tangled over his body. The more he struggled, the tighter it wound around him, cutting off his movement.

His sense of smell picked up Izaya getting closer. He panicked struggling. Sure enough there he was, a smirk on his face as he moved closer. "Caught you, Shizu-chan." The blond gulped, he wanted it, he wanted Izaya. "Go away, flea." He struggled as Izaya crouched over him. "I don't think so, not after Shizu-chan looks so fuckable. I can smell it, you need me." He shook his head, trying to calm his thoughts and his raging libido.

Shizuo moaned, Izaya licking along his chest, taking one of his nipples between his teeth. "I'm not letting you go, Shizu-chan." He couldn't go anywhere if he tried. "You made your owner worry." He blinked, eyes widening. He had made Celty worry? "Hanging around strays." The blond growled at him. "Tom isn't a stray." He let out a moan, his tail flapping against the floor. Izaya palmed his painful erection, taking him in his mouth. It was too much, his inexperienced body couldn't handle it.

Izaya was playing with him. "Stop it. Nn." The elder licked the tip, with his slightly rough and scratchy tongue, moving down his length, he glanced up seeing the younger begin to come undone. Just a bit more. He opened his mouth taking the kitten deep, making him whimper, body shaking. "I-Izaya st-stop." Shizuo struggled, attempting to get free once more. Izaya used his sharp claws to cut through the wool, binding the blond.

Shizuo was glad he was finally free, but he still couldn't move, His body wasn't listening to him, his ears twitched, he could hear how happy he was, by the sound of his tail. It was humiliating, embarrassing, but he craved for more. He cursed as he tensed, releasing into Izaya's mouth. He lay back breathing hard. It wasn't enough. The blond made the mistake of looking up, seeing Izaya swallow, licking his lips. "I'm not finished, Shizu-chan."

He yelped as he was flipped over, tail in the air. "Nyah!" He squirmed as the other held him down, moving his tail out of the way. "Stop! Stop it Fle-ah!" His cock stirred back to life, Izaya licking around his hole, spearing his wet muscle into the kitten's entrance. Shizuo lowered his head to the ground, failing to resist the urge to push back, making the intrusion go deeper. He could feel his limbs weaken. If he didn't stop this, he wouldn't be able to resist.

And then he stopped. Izaya backed away, leaving him aroused and painfully hard. He couldn't move. "Ah? Where are you go-ing?" The black cat smirked, darting off, leaving him where he lay. Damn it he was so close. Damn it. The familiar beeping, told him his owner wanted him, he pushed himself up, struggling, his tail drooped, trailing on the floor. It hurt. Fine it didn't have to be Izaya. For the first time in his life, he ignored his owner, heading through the cat flap.

"Tom! Tom are you here?" It came out as a loud meow as he called for the older male. Minutes later, his friend landed in front of him on all fours. "You're early Shizuo." The blond nodded, shivering. "I needed your help. How do you deal with your mating?" Tom sat next to him, doing his best to ignore the fuck me scent, the kitten was giving off. "I don't always have the same mate, sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures." Shizuo sighed. "Then can you teach me?"

Tom rubbed against his side. "If that's what you want." He looked past the kitten at the door to the house. "Sorry, Shizuo I have to go." He knew his owner was behind him, this time he didn't turn, he kept close to Tom. "Why are you leaving? Celty is nice." The older cat shook his head. "Sorry Shizuo, I can't trust humans. Good luck." He gave the kitten a small affectionate lick, before running off.

He watched the ground get further away as he was picked up, cuddled in Celty's arms. He opened his eyes meeting Izaya's gaze. "Is Shizu-chan that desperate?" The blond hissed at him, still pissed at the older male. "You're mine, Shizu-chan." The kitten turned away. "Ready to go my beloved?" He looked up seeing his owner nod, his head tilting in confusion. Izaya was grinning as the two of them were carried into the house. "I'll arrange for everything to be collected."

Shizuo didn't like where this was going. He didn't do anything as he was carried into a taxi, or when he was carried up the stairs into an unfamiliar house. Izaya seemed at home, leaping from his owner's arms onto the floor. He yelped as Shinra's face filled his vision. "I hope you don't mind, you're be sharing with Izaya." Wait sharing? With Izaya? He struggled as Shinra took him from Celty.

He was carried into a separate room filled with a large cat bed and a lot more toys than he had. "This is where you'll be staying." He hissed and yowled as he was placed on the bed next to Izaya. The door closed as Shinra left the room. He looked around for a way out, his gaze meeting the older male. He was in trouble. "Oi." Izaya was too close to him, he knew there would be no escape this time.

He was back on his front, his tail in the air. "Iza-ow. It hurts." The elder kept him pinned down, pushing into him. "Stop." Izaya ignored him, pushing further until he was deep inside the blond. Shizuo could feel the tears running down his face. "It hurts." He shivered at the small lick to his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Relax, Shizu-chan. It will feel better soon." The kitten listened, trying to relax himself, Izaya pulled out, his tail moving back and fourth, showing how happy he was.

He thrust back in, as deep as he could go, seeing the blond start to enjoy himself. Shizuo turned his head, meeting Izaya in a kiss, his tongue peeking out, wanting more, needing more. More of Izaya. "Faster." Izaya nodded, creating an almost brutal pace, the blond dug into the bed with his claws flexed. "Nyah. More." He was drooling but he didn't care. So this is what sex felt like. It was dangerous, how addictive it could become.

Shizuo tensed, rubbing himself against the covers, pushing back against Izaya. "Ah! It feels we-weird...cum..." The heat was spreading, his cock pressed between him and the bed, he cried out as he released feeling it coat his belly and the bed. Izaya followed soon after, releasing deep inside him, coating his inner walls with his essence. He pulled out, gazing at his kitten, who had just lost his innocence. He watched his own fluid leak from his Shizu-chan's swollen hole.

Shizuo pushed himself back up, finally coming down from his high. The heat was still there stronger than ever. "Izaya." He crept over to his new room-mate, shifting back before he pounced, pinning his new mate down. "Shizu-chan?" The blond held him down, his gaze clouded. "Not enough. I need more." He ran his tongue over Izaya's belly, giving him small licks. He couldn't stop. "You asked for it." He gasped, Izaya thrusting up into him, giving him more pleasure. "Nyah! More. Hurry!"

It still wasn't enough. "Faster, Nn. Ahn." He briefly wondered if their owners could hear them, it was quickly dismissed, as his body tensed again, Izaya pounding into him at a brutal pace. He shuddered, making more of a mess, moaning as he felt his inner walls tighten, milking Izaya, loving the feeling of the black cat filling him.

Izaya pulled out, curling up and resting next to the blond. "Get some sleep, Shizu-chan." He sighed as the kitten rubbed up against him, demanding his attention. "Izaya." He swatted the kitten away, closing his eyes. "Enough, Shizu-chan." The blond pounced on him. "Izaya." The older male moved the blond next to him, closing his eyes again. He could still hear his Shizu-chan rubbing against the material. "Izaya. Fuck me. Ahn, it hurts."

Izaya raised his head, taking in the lust filled blond, wondering if he had made a mistake in seducing his Shizu-chan so early. Now thanks to him running to a stray cat, his owner knew keeping the kitten here was safer. "Iz-aya." Ah, damn it. Now e just had to keep him satisfied. "Come on, Shizu-chan." He leaned over, biting his ear, marking him as his, before pinning him down once again and having his way with his Shizu-chan, hoping Shinra had a sleeping pill that worked on kittens.

End


	8. Always ready

Title: - Always ready

Rating: - M (seriously for mature readers)

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo x Tsugaru

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, a lot of smut, yaoi

Summary: - Izaya was tired of always having to provoke his Shizu-chan into sex, instead he leaves the responsibility of making sure he's ready to his new android Tsugaru.

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. This is another one for Freir. For this one I looked on the Ann Summers website for inspiration, so yeah, you did say kinky. As usual let me know what you think and enjoy._

"Not bad, Shinra. You did a good job." Izaya smirked, looking at the familiar blond, standing naked in the room, every detail was perfect. Any one who came into the room, would think this was his Shizu-chan. It wasn't. It was only a replica, an android built by Shinra on his request.

Somehow he and the protozoan had formed a relationship. Pure hatred had turned into love, how that had happened, even he wasn't too sure. And he was the best informant in Japan. They still fought, still teased each other, that hadn't changed. It always ended up in sex, he was always on top, making his Shizu-chan submit, fucking him into the mattress.

The problem was how long it took to trick the protozoan, whether it was sleeping drugs, aphrodisiacs or alcohol. Shizu-chan would never willingly admit his feelings, nor would he visit him or do anything like a usual couple. He moved his hand, playing with the replica's hair. He had come up with the idea of an android, something that could be on equal terms with his monster.

He had asked Shinra to build it, giving him every measurement and scar from videos he had taken while the blond was sleeping. And now here it was, every inch of it was perfect. Shinra handed him a small panel. "The only thing left is the programming, I'll leave that to you." Izaya grinned crazily, glancing down at the blank slate in his hands. This would be perfect.

He finished setting the details, watching as the android accepted the data, his eyes opening. Ah, that was the only physical difference. Where his Shizu-chan had light coffee eyes, this one had ocean blue. "Hello master. How may I serve you?" Izaya blinked, trying to imagine those words leaving his blond's mouth. "Izaya Orihara, you will listen to every word I say." The android nodded. "Your name is Tsugaru. Get dressed, your clothes are on the sofa." The android nodded, moving to the sofa.

"Izaayaa-kun!" Izaya grinned hearing the familiar cry of his lover. "You know what to do? Tsugaru." The android nodded. "Yes, Izaya-sama." Shizuo ran over to them, a sign post in his hands. "Shizu-chan, why don't you admit you want me to fuck you?" He didn't miss the blush that dusted his lover's cheeks. "Like hell, stay ou-" The blond blinked. "Who are you?" Izaya ruffled the android's hair. "This is Tsugaru. Tsugaru this is Shizu-chan."

Shizuo crouched, taking in his double. "This is sick, even for you flea." Izaya ignored him. "Shizu-chan? Ah, Izaya-sama has ordered me to look after you." The blond grit his teeth, looking at the clothes his double was wearing, a white and blue yakuta. "What crap are you talking about now?" He was getting angry. How dare the flea try and replace him. He lashed out, all his strength and anger in that fist. "Honestly Shizu-chan, we'll have to do something about your temper." Izaya nodded to the android, his punch being caught effortlessly.

How was it possible? Was this thing stronger than him? "Lets go Shizu-chan. Tsugaru go ahead." The cigarette slipped from his mouth as he was lifted up with ease and slung over his double's shoulder. Damn it this was embarrassing. "Surprised? I had him made to counteract your strength." He ignored the blond's growl, practically skipping on ahead. That had been the quickest he had gotten to his Shizu-chan.

He opened the door to his apartment, letting the android and his struggling lover in, closing the door behind them. "Take him to the bedroom." Tsugaru nodded. "Yes, Izaya-sama." He took his time following them, hearing his Shizu-chan curse. "You can put him down." As expected, the first thing the protozoan tried was to reach for something to throw. "You know what to do, Tsugaru. Everything you need is in the box in the closet. I'll see you later, Shizu-chan." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead. "Be a good boy."

"What am I a dog? And where the hell are you going?" Izaya didn't answer him. Shizuo stood hearing the door close. "Damn flea. I don't know what he asked you to to, but I'm leaving." He blinked as he was pushed back onto the bed. "Izaya-sama has ordered me to keep you here and make sure you are ready for him, when he returns."

Tsugaru locked the bedroom door, taking out the box, Izaya had told him to use. "Please, stay where you are Shizu-chan." He turned to the blond on the bed, ready to move. "Ready in what way? Don't call me Shizu-chan, it's creepy."

"When Izaya-sama returns, he wishes to have sex with you." Shizuo opened his mouth, before it snapped shut, a blush dusting his cheeks. What the hell? "Please co-operate, I have been ordered to use any way necessary." What kind of joke was that? He couldn't leave if he wanted to. The android had his strength, if anything it might be stronger.

Tsugaru climbed onto the bed, forcing Shizuo back towards the headboard. His blue eyes were focused completely on his charge, slowly undoing his buttons, slipping his shirt off his shoulders, he left it above the blond's hands, leaving them tangled. "Ugh, this is weird." He ignored the blond doing as he was told. _Tsugaru, your job is to look after, Shizu-chan. Keep him in the apartment at all times, do whatever you have to, to keep him there. Any time I'm not there, you are to prepare him for my return. You can do as you wish, but don't let him cum and don't enter him. That's my job._

Tsugaru moved his fingers to the blond's pants, undoing the button and zip, sliding them over his legs, his shoes were pulled off and dropped on the floor, leaving Shizuo in his boxers. He reached into the box, seeing what his master had supplied him with.

Shizuo sighed, wondering what was going on his lover's head. Yes they were together, sort of. Everything had stayed the same, the trying to kill each other, teasing, The only difference was the sex, as much as he hated to admit it, he had grown to love the annoying flea, even when the informant was thrusting into him. And now he had created Tsugaru, an android that obeyed every order. So where did that leave him? Now that Izaya had a substitute, what did that make him?

He laid naked on the bed, stripped of his clothing, while the android stayed clothed wearing the type of clothes he never would. He didn't so much as flinch, when the android touched him, it felt oddly familiar, his skin the same as a human. He watched as Tsugaru tilted his head, looking through the items in the box. The ones Izaya had used on him, they had never had normal sex, it was always fuelled by rage or Izaya's manipulation.

He watched closely, focusing on his replacement. They were identical, everything was the same. Why wouldn't the flea want someone more obedient? He blinked, looking at the horrible pink mechanism, in his hands he held two pink handles, moving the clamp over his left nipple, Shizuo jolted as he felt the pinch, feeling a second as the other was connected. He pushed himself up, ready to leave, this had gone far enough.

"Izaya-sama, wants you to stay here." Tsugaru flashed the remote, pressing the button. "Nn. Fuck." vibration travelled through his chest, making his back arch. His sensitive nubs burned as the hum of pleasure built up in his chest, making it's way to his growing erection. He winced as he felt a hard grip on his rest, his arms above his head, hearing the clink, as the handcuffs were locked around his wrist, the other one connected to the headboard. His eyes widened in confusion and panic, as Tsugaru's finger flicked the setting to the maximum. "Ahn."

His erection stood at full mast, pre cum already leaking from the tip. He was so close, just a bit more, he moved his leg, over the over, trying to create friction. "Izaya-sama has ordered me not to let you cum, Shizuo." The blond let out a frustrated groan, as he saw one of the flea's favourites. A piece of string, with a metal circle at the end, that slipped over his cock, Tsugaru pulling the adjustable cock ring,as tight as it could go. "Tsu-ah no." He cursed as another cock ring was slipped over the first this one, bright blue, the damn thing vibrating.

"Fuck, Tsu- ah!" This wasn't working, he took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pleasure that ran through him, while the damn cock ring kept the waiting orgasm inside. "When. is. The. Ah! Flea. Nn. Back?" Tsugaru shook his head. "Izaya-sama didn't say." Shizuo shook, a shiver running through him. Great, he didn't know how long he would be like this.

"No. St-ah!" His eyes scrunched closed, feeling something metal, pressing inside the tip of his cock, not even Izaya had done that yet. "Fu-ah." Damn, he could even get a sentence out. "Shi-Nn." His body jerked and shook, the pleasure becoming too much. The blond threw his head back, letting out a sharp gasp, feeling Tsugaru's wet fingers playing with his balls, moving his finger down to the crack of his ass.

Shizuo moaned as it circled his entrance, pushing slowly inside. "Ah. Too m-ahn." Another slipped in joining the second and then another, all three moving, spreading him apart, legs spread, in front of his double. Tsugaru pulled his fingers out, reaching back into the box, he pulled out a black squishy butt plug, connected to a remote and a pump. The android poured the rest of the contents over the top, deeming it slick enough, placing it at the blond's hole.

"Ahn ha mm." Beneath the overwhelming pleasure, he could feel himself stretching, as something was pushed inside him. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes, getting ready to leak from the corners, his cock stood angry and red, demanding release. And then the other squeezed his hand, filling the intrusion with air, he could feel it growing inside him, pushing against his inner walls.

Tsugaru dropped the pump, reaching for the control, switching the vibrator to the maximum. He watched the other arch his back, nearly off of the bed. The android dropped the control, reaching for the second set of cuffs. He stood back looking at his work, his human double was spread out on the bed, his legs wide open, allowing a view to everything. He watched the shivers and small jerks, the tears now freely leaking down his cheeks. His job was done. His gaze dropped down to box, his fingers reaching for a leather strap.

Shizuo shook his head, his eyes clouded over with lust. He tried and failed to move his head away, moaning as the strap was was connected to the back of his head, a large metal ring, keeping his mouth open, more than it should. "My job is now complete. Please wait here for Izaya-sama." The blond android took one last look back at his charge, leaving the room.

Shizuo closed his eyes, a silent scream leaving his mouth as the pleasure build up, his orgasm hitting him hard, he gasped, shaking in disappointment as he didn't release. The pressure built up, making him dry orgasm over and over, his cock still hard and angry. His eyes closed, riding out more pleasurable pain. He tried calling out to the android, jumbled moans leaving him.

Tsugaru looked back into the room, seeing the state his charge was in. It had been just under two hours, when he heard the key in the door. His master was returning. The informant closed the door behind him, knowing his Shizu-chan would be where he had left him. Tsugaru was smiling at him from the bedroom door frame. "Welcome home, Izaya-sama."

The android made his way back into the room, showing his master his work. Izaya couldn't stop the grin, spreading across his face, his cock stirring, straining against the material, as his pants, became unbelievably tight. "You did a good job, for the first time." Tsugaru smiled, glad he had pleased his master. Shizuo jolted, regaining consciousness, his eyes opening, as he saw the flea move closer.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Shizu-chan." Izaya shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, Tsugaru already there to catch it. He reached around the back of the blond's head, undoing the gag. The noises his lover was making were delicious, no longer struggling, laid out writhing in pleasure. Tsugaru had been a very good choice. "Iza-ahn ha."

Izaya smirked, looking up at the android. "Undo the cuffs, Tsugaru." His creation followed his orders, freeing the blond's ankles, while he undid the handcuffs. "What do you want? Shizu-chan." The moaning blond, glared up at him with clouded eyes, still clinging to the last of his sanity. He moved to the box, pulling out a large pink feather, bringing it to his lips.

He brought it down to the blond's chest, brushing gently, teasing the other. He smiled as Shizu-chan gasped, crying out as he tried to release. Izaya moved it lower, dusting it along the length, feeling the other buck underneath him. Izaya reached for the controls, turning them all down, giving the blond a moment of relief, hearing him sigh in gratitude. His eyes gleamed, as his Shizu-chan finally stopped shaking, his body still, before switching them all back on again. "Fu-ah."

"Sorry? Shizu-chan." Shizuo's hand trembled as he pulled the nipple clamps off of him, leaving them to vibrate on the bed covers. Izaya stood, waiting, watching his monster, pull the small metal rod from his uretha. His hand wrapped around the blond's fingers as he reached for the cock ring. Izaya moved his other hand to his other's entrance, gripping the butt plug. "Ah! Do-n't."

Izaya finally gave him peace, letting the air out, gently tugging it from his entrance. He clipped off the first cock ring, leaving the adjustable one, still tight. Shizuo reached out, pulling the flea on top of him, smashing their lips together. Izaya took control, his tongue diving in. He had won, his Shizu-chan was submitting to him, there was no resistance. He curled his tongue, the blond moving against him desperately. "What do you want? Shizu-chan."

The blond glared, his fingers finding purchase in the raven's hair, bucking against him. "You damn flea... Fuck me now." Izaya climbed off of him, loving the look of confusion, that plagued his lover. "Tsugaru, hold him." Shizuo shook his head. "Oi!" He was lifted with ease, seated in the android's lap. Izaya sat in front of him, taking his time to take his pants off, along with his boxers, freeing his erection. He gestured Tsugaru, the android, teasing the blond's entrance, while he was pushed down, Izaya's member, pushing into his mouth.

Shizuo groaned, his tongue flicking out, licking and sucking, making the flea wet. He resisted the urge to bite his damn lover as payback. But now he needed release, his hands, reached down to remove the cock ring, slim fingers clasping around his own, as he gazed into crimson eyes. Izaya pulled out, flipping the blond onto the bed, legs over his shoulder as he pushed in. "Ahn fu-more." He was finally full, his arrogant lover actually trying to satisfy him.

He set up a brutal pace, thrusting inside him, hitting the blond's prostrate, making him cry out again and again. He noticed Tsugaru, slip his hand around the blond's cock, stroking him to completion. Shizuo shuddered again, pleasure ripping through his body. Shizu-chan pulsed around him, urging him to go faster. Izaya brushed Tsugaru's hand away, tugging at the string, and slipping the cock ring off.

Shizuo gasped, throwing his head back, as his built up orgasm reached it's limit, exploding over his stomach. His head was caught as he fell, cradled in the android's arms. His breathing was harsh as he came down from his high, his eyelids fluttering. He was exhausted, his body drained. "Ngh, Shizu-chan." Izaya gasped as the blond tightened around him, making it near impossible to move, he grabbed hold of his Shizu-chan's legs as he rode out his own orgasm, covering his inner walls.

Izaya opened his eyes, his eyes narrowing as he watched Tsugaru gently stroke his Shizu-chan's hair, cradling him as he kissed his cheek, turning his head and finding his lips. That wasn't in the programming. "Tsugaru." The android continued touching his lover. "Tsugaru! Go get something to clean, Shizu-chan." He noticed the android hesitate, before he moved. That might be a problem.

He climbed onto the bed, laying beside his lover. "Shizu-chan." The blond yawned, snuggling against him. Izaya took the rare opportunity to move his fingers through the blond's hair, being as gentle as he wanted. A few more times and the blond wouldn't want to leave. He placed his lips against his sleeping lovers'. "You're mine, Shizu-chan. It's time you stopped fighting." He closed his eyes, feeling the comforting warmth.

End


	9. Malfunctioning love part one

Title:- Malfunctioning love part one

Rating:- M (seriously for mature readers)

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Tsugaru x Psyche

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warnings:- Izaya, a lot of smut, yaoi, language

Summary:- Continuation of Always ready. Izaya and Shizuo are on their way to becoming normal lovers (Well as normal as they can get). But something is wrong with Tsugaru as he starts to disobey his master's orders.

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews, this is another request from Freir. As usual let me know what you think. Enjoy._

_The blond groaned underneath him, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Ah! Please Izaya, fuck me." He grinned, biting down harshly on one of the sensitive nubs, receiving a moan in response. "Hurry." His Shizu-chan arched his back, grinding up into him. "Do you like that? Shizu-chan." His smirk faded, as his lover looked past him. _

"_Tsugaru, help me out here." Izaya opened his mouth, to tell him the android wasn't there. It snapped shut as the blond lookalike, moved past him. "You can leave now, master. I will make Shizuo ready." He grit his teeth, seeing them gaze at each other, he was clearly unwanted. Slicking his fingers, he rubbed the first around his lover's entrance. "Flea, go away, come back and fuck me later." _

Crimson eyes snapped open, gazing at the ceiling and scowling. What kind of dream was that? He shook his head, climbing out of the bed. His Shizu-chan would never behave like that. Would he? He had noticed the little things happening, nothing escaped him. The two blonds were getting friendlier, his Shizu-chan not resisting as much, when they came to get him.

And yet, there were the lingering touches, the brief kisses. It looked like his android was getting attached. He stepped out of the room, following the noises. Remnants of his dream, flooded his mind. He blinked, seeing if they were really there. Yes, there was Tsugaru sitting together with his Shizu-chan.

The android looked up as he recognized his master "Good morning, Izaya-sama. Did you sleep well?" The informant nodded, making his way to where they were sitting a little too close for comfort. "It was fine, but it looks like Shizu-chan missed me." The blond glared at him, making his lower half twitch. "I came to see Tsugaru, not you He's teaching me how to play chess."

He could feel his eye twitch in annoyance, his poker face up and revealing nothing. Instead of letting the irritation get to him, he moved around the back of the sofa, draping his arms over the blond, breath hot against his ear. "I could teach you, Shizu-chan." He felt the other shiver under his touch. But he was still fighting it.

Izaya leaned down, lips moving against his neck, fingers trailing along his torso, making quick work of the buttons. "Oi, flea. I didn't come here -ah!" He worked faster enjoying the moans, cursing inwardly as he found his gaze clashing with the androids, his crimson gaze screaming. Mine. Shizu-chan was his. He reached around, pulling the blond over the sofa, leading him to the bedroom. The blond followed, not resisting.

He closed the door behind them, the blond looking up in confusion. "Isn't Tsugaru coming?" Izaya shook his head. "He can take care of you later." When he had no choice but to go out. He stepped forward, pushing the blond back, seeing those coffee eyes already glazed over. There you see Shizu-chan. You want this just be honest. He knew if he said those words aloud, the blond's defences would raise and he would be stuck at square one. "Fine, lets get this over with."

Shizuo shuddered as he saw the look in Izaya's eyes. It was one he had seen before a few times and it usually meant pain for him. The first was when he got too close to Tom, the second was when he had met Vorona and the last time it had happened. That was when the flea had walked in on Tsugaru sucking him off, fingers preparing him.

He didn't argue as Izaya ripped his uniform apart, removing his boxers last. He felt himself stir, seeing the possessiveness in his lover's eyes. He gasped as saliva covered fingers pushed into him, stretching him none too gently. "Iz-ah" His vision blurred as he jolted, the damn flea already attacking his prostate, making him see stars.

It didn't last long, his jealous lover getting rid of his own boxers and thrusting into him without warning. "Fuck. At least remove your fingers first." But he knew Izaya wouldn't listen, finding himself back against the headboard as the flea pounded into him, nails digging into his hips. Shizuo threw his head back, knowing he was about to cum.

Usually at that stage, he would order Tsugaru to hold him down, while he changed pace and went deeper and harder, just the way he liked it. This time it looked like the android was the cause of his jealousy. Izaya pulled out, gripping his arm as he was rolled over and entered again, the flea's arm around his waist as he launched forward.

Thanks to Tsugaru, his stamina had increased, especially with Izaya's punishments. "Ahn." Small moans escaped him, his breathing becoming ragged. The grip on his waist was becoming almost bruising, no matter how strong he was, Izaya seemed to get the better of him every time. His knees collapsed underneath him, as he came, releasing over the covers.

Izaya pulled out, knowing he was getting close, splashing the blonds legs and the covers. He smirked at the look of confusion his Shizu-chan showed. In answer, he reached for a box on the floor. It hadn't been the first time he had those dreams, neither had it been the first time the blond had stayed over. It was happening again and again getting more frequent.

So he knew he had to intervene, or else he would lose his Shizu-chan to an android. He took the vibrator out of its packaging, along with the small tube of lube, meeting the blond's gaze as he slicked it up, pushing it inside the already abused entrance. "Isn't that Tsugaru's job?" He ignored the protozoan, pushing it as far as it could go.

Shizuo rolled over on his back, glancing at his lover. He wanted to go again? His eyes widened as he saw the leather strap, too late in working out what it was. The connected cock rings slipped over his base, before part of the strap was wrapped around him, nimble fingers securing it. He shook his head, as he heard the small click. He reached down, trying to rip the offending object off, only to curse as it pulled. "Take it off, now flea."

Izaya waved the small silver key in his hand, before bringing it to his lips, he was grinning crazily as he pulled out a small chain, threading the key through and placing it around his neck. "It's for your protection, Shizu-chan. The blond glared at him. "You put a damn chastity belt on me. Give me the key."

He watched as the blond pulled himself up. He grinned waving a remote in his hand, it was light blue, the same colour as the vibrator he had placed inside his lover. "Don't worry Shizu-chan. I left you with a toy to play with. The blond jolted as he switched it on, turning it up to the max. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on the other's lips. "I'll see you later Shizu-chan." Shizuo watched him leave the room, collapsing back on the bed. Damn flea.

Tsugaru looked up as his master entered the room. "You're leaving? Izaya-sama." He nodded. "Take care of Shizu-chan for me." The android nodded, smiling that he would be alone with his double. "Yes, Izaya-sama." He waited for his master to leave, before heading into the bedroom where his charge was.

Izaya quickly made his way to Shinra's home, knocking on the door. He wasn't worried about the two blonds being alone together, since they couldn't do much. He stepped past Shinra as the door opened, making his way to the next android. That was his answer, Tsugaru needed someone to love, so he wouldn't develop feelings for Shizu-chan. Another android, and what better design than himself.

It was like looking in a mirror, the differences were slight. Instead of black, the android wore a white coat, with pink headphones and magenta eyes. This one he had made sure was programmed perfectly, someone Tsugaru would have trouble with handling. Even though he had made the android as childlike and spoiled as possible, he had still added his stubbornness and possessiveness to the mix. "Psyche, wake up."

The android opened his eyes, a wide smile breaking out on his face. "Good morning, master." The slightly high pitched voice showing as he spoke. He flexed his arms, wrapping them around his double. "Psyche, get off me." The android did as he was told, puppy dog eyes directed at him as he pouted. Izaya smirked. He was perfect. Then again he was modelled after himself.

This time he was more thorough, checking and double checking the programming. Once he was happy he led the android from the apartment and back to where his lover and the malfunctioning droid were. Psyche skipped behind him, hands behind his back. "Are we going to see Tsu-chan?" Izaya stopped, glancing behind him. Tsu-chan? He ignored it, the android was fine. Now to make sure Shizu-chan and Tsugaru, knew exactly who they belonged to.

End of part one


	10. Malfunctioning love part two

Title:- Malfunctioning love part two

Rating:- M (seriously for mature readers)

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Psyche x Tsugaru

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warnings:- Izaya, a lot of smut, yaoi, language

Summary:- Continuation of Always ready. Izaya and Shizuo are on their way to becoming normal lovers (Well as normal as they can get). But something is wrong with Tsugaru as he starts to disobey his master's orders.

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the the last part, sorry it took so long. Enjoy._

"Shizuo?" The blond gasped looking up at the doorway, seeing the confused android. "Damn f-flea." He was dead, he was so damn dead, if he thought vending machines were bad, he would crush him. How dare he put a chastity belt on him. He attempted to pull it off, wincing in pain. Fuck. "What did Izaya-sama do?" He grimaced at every movement, sending the the vibrator, further inside.

"Ahn, it looks like you can't p-prepare me today." He sighed at the disappointed look on the android's face. He knew what the flea was concerned? No, annoyed? Jealous? It didn't matter, either way his lover was bothered and it was because of both of them. Tsugaru was getting closer to him, which was fine for him, it meant he didn't always listen to Izaya.

Tsugaru's orders were to prepare him, not letting him cum and not to enter him, as the android had explained. There was nothing against being gentle, spreading it out, so he wasn't driven crazy. Or maybe it was the kiss. He had no idea, what went through the flea's head. But if he went too far and tried to get rid of Tsugaru, he would jump in and stop him.

After all he had gotten closer to the android, to the point he didn't have to be chased or bound, he liked Tsugaru's company. "What can I do?" He smiled gratefully at his double. "Get a k-knife." He couldn't pick locks like the flea and his strength was useless. He laid back on the bed, shifting his hips, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Tsugaru came back into the room, holding the knife. He handed it the gasping blond, who took it with trembling fingers. The android watched his charge writhe on the bed, a weird feeling running through his circuits. It was the feeling he got every time, he saw Izaya having sex with Shizuo. And now his job had been taken away from him.

"T-sugaru, here." Shizuo had dropped the knife, holding his hand out. The android smiled, stepping forward, until he was centimetres away. The blond returned the smile, trying to ignore the humming behind him and the sensations, that were weakening him. His hand clasped around Tsugaru's, pulling him onto the bed.

He swore at the movement, his fingers cupping the androids chin, while he moved forward brushing his lips against his. He could feel the surprised reaction in Tsugaru, before he was pushed back, licking at each other's lips, Tsugaru flicked his tongue out, asking for entrance, Shizuo allowed him in, wrapping his own around the oddly wet muscle. His arms reached around the android, grinding up into him, the friction, giving him a small amount of relief.

Tsugaru looked troubled as he pulled away. "Shizuo, did master programme me to love you?" Shizuo froze, looking into the android's eyes, that looked so human. "I d-on't think so." His replica sighed. "Then something is wrong. I have human feelings for you."

Izaya froze at the door, not stepping into the room, Psyche was bouncing on the balls of his feet next to him. So he was right, the android was malfunctioning and even worse, it seemed Shizuo was getting too attached. "Ah, Tsu-chan!" He didn't stop the new android as he ran into the room, jumping on the blond android.

Both Shizuo and Tsugaru broke apart, seeing two Izayas in the room. "Wha-t did you d-o f-flea?"Izaya grinned, sending a chill through him, turning the remote off. Shizuo threw himself back, in relief, feeling completely drained. "This is Psyche, another android." The android had wrapped himself around Tsugaru and was refusing to let go. Shizuo looked between the two, realising what Izaya was up to.

"Tsugaru, Psyche you can leave now." The blond android hesitated, staring at Shizuo, even as he was dragged away, by Izaya's double. Izaya closed the door behind them, leaving him and Shizuo alone together. "About time, flea. Get this damn thing off." Izaya stayed where he was, holding the key between his fingers. "Oh? But Shizu-chan might go and let someone else touch him." The blond glared at him. "If I hadn't protected you, Shizu-chan would have let Tsugaru fuck him."

Shizuo turned away, Izaya knew how close they were getting and since Tsugaru had feelings for him, it would have happened eventually. "Did you mess with his programming?" He looked up, when he didn't receive an answer. "You didn't. This is out of your control." The blond laughed. "You messed up fle-ah!" He cried out, as the vibrator came back to life, vibrating against his prostate.

"Ah, that's better. This suits you more, Shizu-chan." He glared up at the informant, crouching over him. Lips crashing against his own. Damn, the flea had the upper hand again. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed, hearing the faint click. Izaya wasted no time, taking off the leather, sliding the vibrator out of him, before once again he found himself full.

"Tsu-chan. What are they doing?" Tsugaru looked up disheartened at the door, Psyche was sitting outside of. The black haired android was trying to listen in. He knew what happened inside, but this time he wasn't allowed in. His master knew what he had done. He lowered his head, trying not to hear, Shizuo's cries of pleasure.

"Tsu-chan. Tsu-chan!" He couldn't help but glance up at the childlike android. "I want to do it too. It sounds fun." Tsugaru blinked, not sure how to answer. "I don't think thats-" Psyche threw his arms around the blond. "Is that a no? Please, Tsu-chan." He shook his head, wondering why he had hesitated in doing so. He brought his hand up, rubbing it through Psyche's hair. "I love you, Tsu-chan."

Tsugaru smiled. "Does Tsu-chan love me?" Magenta orbs stared at him. "I just met you, Psyche." The android squeezed tighter, making him realize his master had made his double ridiculously strong. "No. Tsu-chan has to love me." The blond blinked, finding himself on his back, his clothes open to the side. Was this what love was like?

He winced as fingers probed his entrance, pushing in. He had been designed to know how to give pleasure. It seemed his master had made him to feel pleasure as well. "Does Tsu-chan love me yet?" Psyche tilted his head. He wanted to see it. The look the blond had when he had looked at Shizuo. Izaya had programmed him, to perform perfectly. He knew every inch of the blond, without having to touch him.

Tsugaru jolted, feeling his eyes glitch. Was this what Shizuo felt, when he touched him? Psyche touched him again, in the same spot, making his lower half twitch. "Yay, Tsu-chan looks happy." His hand wrapped around the blond's erection, stroking the precise way, he had been programmed. The android underneath him shook, eyes becoming brighter. He removed his fingers, shrugging off his jacket. Tsugaru groaned at the empty feeling. "Tsu-chan is mine now." He gasped, feeling Psyche push into him. Luckily he hadn't been programmed to feel pain.

His fingers clenched uselessly as he shook with pleasure. For a moment, he felt like he was short circuiting. Was this what love felt like? He felt drawn to Psyche, in a way, he didn't with Shizuo. Did his master mess with his programming? "Tsu-chan. Cum for me." His body responded, fluid leaking from the tip of his erection. "Yay. Tsu-chan loves me." Tsugaru laid back against the floor. He needed to apologize to Shizuo. "Tsu-chan. Tsu-chan! Can we do it again?" The blond sighed. He had a feeling, he would never refuse anything Psyche wanted.

Shizuo moaned, arms around Izaya's neck. "You're being more honest now, Shizu-chan. Look how close you are." Damn flea. Forget it, he didn't care any more. He needed to get rid of his feeling. His legs hooked around Izaya's waist, forcing him deeper inside. "Hurry up." Izaya complied, timing his thrusts perfectly. It wasn't long before his Shizu-chan was coming. "Ahn! Fuck."

It was getting more frequent, Shizuo didn't blink, when Izaya laid next to him, pulling him into his arms. "What did you do to Tsugaru?" He turned his head, staring into crimson eyes. "I added a new order." Shizuo sighed. "You ordered him to love Psyche." It wasn't a question. "Its something you would do." Izaya silenced him with a kiss. "I always get what I want, Shizu-chan. You're no different." The blond closed his eyes, he couldn't be bothered to argue, or maybe he didn't want to. Not that he wanted to admit it, but it wasn't because of Tsugaru he was staying.

"Tsugaru, I'm going out, take care of Shizu-chan." He slipped on his coat, ready to leave. Shizuo was already in the bed, after staying the night. "No!" He saw a flash of white as Psyche stepped in front of the blond android, hugging him tightly. "Tsu-chan is mine." Shizuo stepped out of the room laughing at the look on Izaya's face. "What's wrong, flea? Didn't you see this coming? He is your double." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Izaya's soft ones. Crimson eyes widened in surprise. "Things don't always go the way you want, Izaya-kun."

The three of them left the apartment, leaving a stunned Izaya. Both of the androids had refused to listen to him and his Shizu-chan had kissed him. He lifted his head, laughter filling the room. Ah his monsters were unpredictable. It didn't matter, he had what he wanted. The blond would willingly return to his side, he would never leave him. He could leave Tsugaru to Psyche, his job was done after all.

End


	11. Monsters

Title: - Monsters

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo)

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - Shizuo believed he was a monster, he didn't think there would ever be someone stronger than him. Then again, he didn't expect to be a vampire sacrifice either.

_A/N:- So I felt like doing a vampire one. The next ones will be the requests from RoxanneTheGreat and Frier. Feeling a bit lazy at the moment because of the heat. Anyway, couldn't get this one out of my head. Enjoy._

"See you later, Shizuo." The blond nodded, giving Tom a small wave. He made his way aimlessly through the streets, knowing he would reach home eventually. It would be a quiet night, he had grown up known as a monster, he only had a few friends and they were either too busy or he he didn't feel like being around them and forcing himself to smile.

Putting out his cigarette, he unlocked the door, taking off his shoes. "I'm home." It was stupid that someone would be waiting for him, he never got a reply. "Welcome back, Nii-san." Coffee eyes blinked surprised to see his younger brother leaning against the wall. "Kasuka! What are you doing here?" The actor looked at him blankly. "I need your help."

Shizuo nodded without hesitation. "Do you need me to beat someone up?" Kasuka shook his head, handing a glass of milk to his brother. The blond gulped it down, without hesitation. "You've heard the news right? There's a vampire running around Ikebukuro." Yes he had heard the rumours, the continuous attacks throughout the city. "It was agreed, that a sacrifice would be made to stop the killings." His brother kept talking, even as the glass fell from his hand, his vision blurred. "I'm sorry, everyone decided on you."

He opened his mouth, his tongue dry and useless. He wanted to tell Kasuka, it was okay, that it wasn't his fault he had been a monster. His brother wasn't betraying him, it was common sense to sacrifice a monster instead of a human. He watched though half lidded eyes as Kasuka stepped back, allowing two people to lift him up and drag him from the apartment.

"Such silly humans." Shziuo came to slowly, keeping his eyes closed. "Did they really think they could trick me?" Trick who? Who was it talking? "I know you're awake." Annoyed he opened his eyes, wondering where the hell he was. He couldn't help but to flinch back at the crimson eyes right in front of him. "Good morning." Shizuo blinked, seeing that the sky was dark. "Its night time."

The black haired figure laughed. "Well it's morning for me." The blond froze, seeing the other smirk, a glint of white showing from his mouth. It all came back to him, Kasuka, the drink. Ah, this would be the vampire then. "What's you name human?" Shizuo shook his head, turning away.

_What's your name human? _Shizuo shuddered as he heard the vampire's voice directly inside his head. "If you don't answer, I can take a rummage around that empty head of yours." Gritting his teeth, he glared at the vamp. "Shizuo Heiwajima." The vampire grinned. "Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan. I'm Izaya Orihara."

"Don't call me that, I'm not a girl." He shivered as the vamp lowered its cold fingers brushing along his cheek. "Are you sure about that?" Shizuo clenched his fists, realising he couldn't. It was then he noticed, he was laying down, Izaya crouched over him. His gaze dropped, feeling his stomach drop at the sight of the white dress he was currently wearing, fake long blond hair resting on his chest. It didn't help, that he was tied to a bench. No it was more like chained, thick chains, wrapped around his body, keeping him secure.

His face flushed, how could they dress him like a girl? Idiots. A laugh interrupted his thoughts. "So you aren't here willingly." Izaya paused, tilting his head. _Why do you think you're a monster? _He was inside his head again. He had enough, flexing his arms, he pushed against the restraints, letting his anger take control. Izaya watched him with interest, the chains screaming as they bent. Finally breaking. Shizuo dropped back down on the bench, his breathing harsh. As soon as he had recovered, he was going home.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan. You're coming with me." Before he could say anything, he was lifted with ease, held in Izaya's arms. "Get off me." He struggled uselessly, unable to believe there was a stronger monster than him. _Sleep. _Izaya's voice echoed in his mind. He cursed as his remaining energy drained, his eyes closing, feeling himself go lax.

He groaned opening his eyes, someone was touching him. Izaya! His eyes snapped open, finding himself on a large bed, blood red sheets and black covers. And he was still wearing the damn dress. His eyes widened, feeling Izaya's tongue against his throat. He shivered under the touch, wondering how long Izaya had been touching him. He tried to turn away as their lips connected, his mouth closing to try and keep the vampire out. Within seconds, the dress was sliced in half, falling off of him, along with the wig. He noticed that he was already hard and that Izaya was crouched over him, both of them now only wearing their boxers. _Shizu-chan, concentrate on this._

He wished the vamp would stop that. His mind fogged over, listening to the voice in his head, his tongue curling over Izaya's as the vampire forced his way into his mouth. This wasn't good, he was losing himself. _Then let go, Shizu-chan. Give yourself to me. _He shook his head, trying to fight the words crawling into his head. His eyes slipped shut as he gave up, letting Izaya take control.

It wasn't long until his body was crying with need, the damn vampire dragging a whimper from him. Three fingers were pressed against his lips, asking for entrance. He kept his mouth closed, the damn flea, because that's what he was a damn bloodsucking flea, smirked down at him, daring him to say no.

"_Suit yourself" Shizuo gasped as his legs were spread, Izaya thrust into him without warning, tearing the unprepared ring of muscle as he ripped along his insides, his body jumped from the bed, unable to calm the burning sensation, even as his scream rebounded across the walls of the room._

Shizuo shuddered at the image he had been shown, his throat dry as he swallowed. His lips parted, for his own safety, allowing Izaya's fingers into his mouth. "Suck." He did as he was told, unable to stop glaring at the vampire. His wet muscle, flicked over the cold fingers, disgust filling him. "Are you sure its disgust?" Shizuo resisted the urge to bite down, Izaya's earlier threat still clear in his head.

Was it disgust? He hated the vampire didn't he? He was a monster. "But aren't you a monster?" The fingers were removed from his mouth, Izaya slipping them along the crack of his ass. Yes he was, everyone had called him a monster. He was unwanted by everyone. "Well that's not nice, were my humans neglecting you?" He winced as the first finger entered him. "You're a virgin aren't' you? Shizu-chan."

Another finger slid into him, and then another, stretching him for what was coming. He jolted as something was pressed inside him. "You should give in." His prostate was tortured mercilessly, Izaya sending him over the edge. He lay there panting, feeling his orgasm, on his stomach. He knew it wasn't over, his legs were lifted over the vampire's shoulder, his cock positioned at his prepared entrance.

He relaxed as he realised Izaya wouldn't go ahead with his threat. _Relax. _And he did, his body unresisting, letting Izaya push into him. _Relax. _It didn't hurt so much now, now that Izaya was fully seated inside him, he began to move, Shizuo moved with him, meeting every thrust. Maybe it wasn't disgust, he felt. No one had ever got close enough to him to be intimate. What if it was something else? _Now you're getting it, silly protozoan._

In response he arched his back, clenching tight around the length inside him and making the vampire groan. The only words spoken were in their minds, lewd sounds filling the room. _Come for me, Shizu-chan. _His release was unexpected, hitting him fast. He hated the way Izaya could control him. _Its not nice to lie, Shizu-chan. _He groaned as he felt the vampire speed up, pausing to fill him with his seed. Completely spent, he lazed back uselessly on the bed.

He wasn't sure how long he slept, the flea was on top of him, curled up on his chest. He looked like he was asleep, maybe if he was careful he could get out of here. "Don't be stupid." He tensed at the voice, Izaya was awake. "I'm not letting you leave, Shizu-chan." He could hear the words Izaya spoke and the ones transmitted into his head. _Never, never letting you go. _

Before he could say anything else, he felt Izaya's tongue glide along his neck and then something pointy was digging into his skin. "What are you doing?" He didn't get an answer, sharp fangs pierced his throat, drinking hungrily, he reached up trying to push the vampire away, feeling his strength drain quickly. He was dying, Izaya was killing him. He had served his purpose, so now he was going to die. _Not quite, silly protozoan. We'll be together forever. _His eyes closed at last, body shutting down. He had no strength to spit out the metallic tasting liquid that filled his mouth."See you soon, Shizu-chan." Ah, so there was someone who wanted him. Another monster.

End


	12. In the contract

Title:- In the contract

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Tom x Shizuo

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warnings:- Drugs, yaoi

Summary:- The best thing about Shizuo's job, was his employer's health care.

_A/N:- So this one is the request from RoxanneTheGreat. Enjoy._

Shizuo had been fired from every job, either due to his own temper or a certain flea's interference. Just when he had given up, on everything, always letting his brother down. His last hope had stepped in. Tanaka Tom. An old sempai from school. The one who had advised him to dye his hair blond and look like a delinquent. His advice had worked, almost. Izaya still managed to screw everything up for him.

So here he was, working for someone that cared about him. Tom was a debt collector, the dread locked man confronted dangerous people all the time, so of course he had been hired as Tom's bodyguard. He was glad to return the favour, using his strength for something worthwhile.

And Tom was great to work for. The days were short and his hours flexible, depending on the amount of collections his boss had to make. He didn't need to worry about getting fired, whether it was down to him losing his temper and putting the clients in hospital or when Izaya came to interfere. Tom would nod his head and wave him away, free to chase and crush the flea.

The best part was the health care. Tom was strict on any injuries. If he got a cut, he would be sat down, while a band-aid was placed over the shallow, non existent cut. Larger wounds were licked clean, bandages applied. He no longer needed to go to Shinra for his medical care, Tom took care of everything. He wasn't sure if that was normal, but he didn't mind.

"This one is next, Shizuo." Tom held his arm out, stopping the blond man in the bartender's uniform. He watched him nod and take a puff of his cigarette. All sorts of people borrowed money from him. University kids, shop owners and then there was the more seedy places. Stepping past the bouncer at the door, he entered the club, the owner wasn't a nice person, and truthfully he would prefer not to do business with him.

The club wasn't like normal ones, this one was for sex, he knew there were two floors, the first was where the strippers danced, the lower floor was for the much darker aspect. After the first visit, he had made sure he spoke to the owner in the office. Shizuo was quiet as usual next to him, one knock and then he opened the door.

"I'm here for payment." The man at the desk sighed. "I don't have it at the moment, can you come back tomorrow?" Tom shook his head, this was the same as always. He could see Shizuo at his side, cracking his knuckles threateningly. He knew his employee hated violence, but that didn't mean he wouldn't rip the room apart in a rage.

And there it was another refusal to pay, shaking his head in disappointment, he watched the blond lift the first piece of furniture up, a leather chair, that looked like it been used for more than sitting. The man paled considerably, still shaking his head. "I don't have it. Can't you let me off?" The chair crashed through the window.

"Get out! I won't pay, even that monster won't change my mind." He noticed the slight flinch next to him and then the table was being lifted, paper work and various bottles balancing unsteadily. Before he could utter a warning, there was a loud crash, a whimper, a curse and the shattering of glass, lots of glass. The man who owed him money was crouched against the wall, the table legs embedded in the wall, keeping him where he was. Shizuo was still standing, tiny shards of glass surrounded him. The blond's uniform was ruined, tiny rips showing, where the glass had hit him.

The blond grumbled, running a hand through his damp hair, liquid dripping from the ends. "I-I'll pay. Please." Tom nodded, not bothering to help with the table. The two of them didn't speak until they were outside of the club. "Whatever that was, it tastes disgusting." Tom turned to the blond, seeing him grimace. "We should do something about those cuts."

"It's fine. I can see Shinra later." He didn't bother replying, giving the blond his usual look. "Okay. My apartment." The two of them walked together. "Ugh." The blond's face was redder than usual. "Are you okay?" Shizuo cursed nodding, whatever that crap was, it wasn't water. "Fine." Tom sighed, shaking his head, his employee had much to learn.

He kept his gaze on the blond, noticing his breathing becoming louder. There was definitely something wrong, he slowed his pace, keeping in step with Shizuo. "Ah." it soft and barely audible, but he still heard it. They carried on walking, yet he could see the strain on the other's face, the slight hitching from his breath. "Nn." This time it was a bit louder, the blond shuffled unconsciously and now Tom had an idea of what he liquid his employee was covered in was.

"Shizuo do you want to sit down?" In response there was a drawn out moan, as the blond forced himself to walk faster. "No." Tom kept up with ease, watching the blond carefully. "Nn." He noticed the taller man pulling out a cigarette, keeping it firmly between his lips. It helped, though he could still hear the soft noises.

He knew that Shizuo wouldn't make it back to his apartment and his own was too far away. Walking faster and practically dragging his panting employee, he knocked on the door to the next client. "Ah, Tanaka-san. I'm sorry. I don-" The debt collector shut him up with a wave. "I'll clear you debt, if you disappear for the rest of the day." The man blinked, before smiling and nodding his head. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

Tom didn't bother watching him leave. "Ahn." His employee was gasping, trying to keep his moans quiet. "Come on, Shizuo." He helped him inside, closing the door behind him. They found the bedroom quick enough, the blond sitting down, trying to control his voice. "Nn, fuck." Tom shifted uncomfortably, aware that he was hard. "Sorry about this. Ugh. I'm gonna take a shower."

Holding out his arm, he blocked the blond from moving. "Not yet, I'll help." Wide coffee eyes met his own, a slight blush on the blond's cheeks. He watched as Shizuo shivered, keeping his legs together. A long moan escaping him. Slowly Tom reached for his shoulder, not knowing what Shizuo would do.

"Nn, what's wrong with me?" Tom wondered if he should explain he was drenched in what seemed to be an aphrodisiac of some sort. Instead, he moved his hand down, the wet shirt and began undoing the buttons. More moans filtered through his ears, making him wonder if any of the substance had spilt over him.

The damp shirt hit the floor, the rest of his employee's clothes following. "Shizuo, just count this as first aid." There was a sharp gasp as he pushed the blond onto the bed, licking along his skin, tasting the aphrodisiac, his knee grinding into the other's erection. "Ahn. Fuck Tom." He did it again, eliciting another moan from him. "Tom, hurts less. Nn."

That was his cue to continue, lapping at heated skin, his fingers pinched and twisted sensitive nubs, while he moved his knee, the blond bucking against him for friction. "Going to kill – ah!" Both of them blinked in surprise at the the white mess, now covering his own clothes. "Its not – ah – enough. Tom fuck me." Never would he have thought to hear those words, then again he was getting a lot of surprises today.

"I don't have any lube." The blond shuddered, shaking his head. "Just stick it in, I can handle it." Although he wanted to ask what he meant by that, he put his own fingers in his mouth, making them wet. "Ah, Tom." His employee was getting impatient,ripping his clothes from his body. "Please."

He thrust all three fingers into the writhing figure beneath him, watching breathless as Shizuo moved fucking himself on his fingers. "Not enough." No it wasn't, not by a long shot. Pulling his fingers out, he replaced them with his hardened cock, his face matching the lust filled discomfort as the blond. "Nn."

Tom had to adjust quickly, the blond trying to make him move quicker. "Tom. Tom. Hurry." He moved quickly aiming at the other's prostate, Shizuo jolted underneath him, before he was releasing once again. Their bodies rubbed together, and Tom could taste the drug as his tongue twined around the blond's own wet muscle. Shizuo's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer in desperate need. More moans were swallowed in the kiss.

He tried to keep the pace even, but it was Shizuo he was dealing with, currently acting like a beast in heat. Giving in, he drove his cock in deep, nailing that special spot inside him, going again and again and again. "Ahn." Shizuo's inner walls constricted around him, releasing once more. Tom groaned, as he made the last few desperate thrusts, spilling his seed inside the blond.

He watched as Shizuo came down from his high, head thrown back, breathing irregular. Tom sighed, pulling out. "Than-ks Tom." Well at least Shizuo wasn't angry about it. "But its not enough, Nn." He glanced down, seeing the blond was once again hard. "Can you help?" The debt collector smiled at the blush his employee wore, moving to continue his first-aid.

End


	13. Spoilt and lazy

Title:- Spoilt and lazy

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo, Akabayashi x Shiki

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warnings:- Izaya, non con, yaoi

Summary:- AU. Izaya is a spoilt nekomimi owned by Shiki. One day Akabayashi gives his lover another nekomimi named Shizuo, Izaya gets curious and is used to getting what he wants.

A/N:- This one is the request from Freir. Enjoy.

Izaya reached up turning the shower switch off, his long black tail swishing side to side. Rubbing a hand through his wet hair of the same colour, he brushed over his ears, raising a hand to stifle a yawn. Climbing out, he wrapped a towel around himself, taking his time to dry himself.

He slipped his boxers on, followed by his shorts that barely covered them, sticking to him like a second skin. Another yawn escaped him, as he pulled his long sleeved black shirt over his head. Checking himself in his full length mirror, he reached for a black leather strap fixing it around his neck. For Shiki's sake, he would put up with the collar. Lastly he slipped on his silver rings, one on each hand.

Satisfied with his appearance he left his own personal bathroom, heading into his bedroom. Shiki, his owner was part of the yakuza and spoiled him rotten. He practically had his own house, a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a separate playroom. A long hall connected his home to his owner. Throwing himself on the bed, he stifled another yawn.

He had everything he needed and Shiki gave him everything he wanted. But he was bored, he wanted something new, something fun. Reaching for the toy that had been entertaining him lately, he released another yawn, throwing it to one side, where it lay on the floor, abandoned. Bored. Bored. Wait! Izaya sat up, his nose twitching. Well it looked like he wouldn't be bored much longer.

Shiki glanced up from his desk, hearing the knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened revealing a man with a scar across his right eye, covered by coloured sunglasses, wearing a black suit and red under shirt, as usual he was holding his hand crafted cane. There was something behind him, but he couldn't see what. "Sorry for disturbing you Shiki-no-danna."

"Ah, Akabayashi-san." He turned to his two bodyguards standing behind him. "You may leave." They both nodded, heading out of the open door. "Come in." Akabayashi smiled lazily, pulling in his gift behind him, still out of sight as he closed the door. "I got you a present." Shiki watched as his lover stepped out of the way, revealing a nekomimi taller than Izaya.

He could tell he was older than Izaya, the nekomimi had blond hair along with matching tail and ears. He had black pants and a white shirt, he didn't miss the yellow collar around his neck. "This is Shizuo, I thought he could make a playmate for Izaya." Shiki stepped towards his carefree lover. "Is this because I haven't been spending time with you?" He reached up, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Hiding a smile he turned to his new pet. "Hello, Shizuo. I'm Shiki, your new owner." The blond nodded. "Um, hello." The yakuza blinked, surprised how quiet he was. "Shizuo was like me when he was younger." Shiki sighed. That meant the nekomimi had his fair share of problems. When he was younger, Akabayashi had been violent, hot headed and easily angered. But it looked like the nekomimi had mellowed out the same as his lover.

"I already have a nekomimi, so you'll have to share rooms, I hope you don't mind." Shizuo shrugged. "I don't mind. Thank you." Shiki nodded. "Follow me." Shizuo followed his new master through a door and down a long corridor, his nose twitched as he scented the air. The scent of the other nekomimi was getting stronger as they got closer.

Shiki knocked on the door. "Izaya, I need to talk to you." Within seconds the door opened, the two nekomimis seeing each other for the first time. "Hello, Shiki-sama. You have something for me?" His master nodded. "This is Shizuo, he will be staying with you. Take care of him." The blond backed away slightly seeing the crimson eyes gazing at him. "I suppose I could. Can you order me some ootoro?"

"I'll bring you some later. I leave him in your hands." Shizuo turned watching his new master walk away, down the long corridor. "Come on in, Shizu-chan." Great he was stuck with teenage nekomimi, or more likely a spoilt brat. Still his days of violence were behind him, so he nodded once, following the other nekomimi.

Izaya closed the door, his sharp gaze taking in the older blond. His eyes gleamed as he licked his lips, his boredom had just ended. " I'm Izaya. So what should we do?" The blond yawned. "Are we sharing a bed then?" The black haired nekomimi grinned. "Of course we do. You'll be staying here from now on." Shizuo nodded, climbing onto the bed and curling on one side, seconds later he was asleep. Izaya blinked. "Hey, you can't go to sleep yet. Oi! You've gotta be kidding me."

This wasn't fair, Izaya tried shaking the blond, only for him to turn over. "Shizu-chan, lets play." The older nekomimi continued sleeping. His new toy was boring. Groaning he left the room, slamming the door. He was going to complain to Shiki and get a decent toy. Making his way down the long corridor, he opened the door, to the main house. "Shiki?"

He couldn't find him in the living room and there was no sign of the guards. He checked the kitchen, his master wasn't there either. His ears perked up, picking up the sound of Shiki's garbled voice. Was he in trouble? Quickly he ran to the bedroom door, wishing he had brought his knife.

Opening the door a crack, he peered in, crimson eyes widening. Shiki was laying on the bed, clutching at the sheets. Akabayashi was holding his hips, forcing him down. "Ah! Akabayashi." What were they doing? He watched trying to figure it out, not sure why his face was heating up. And not just his face, he crossed his legs uncomfortably, his shorts becoming tighter.

Turning away, he ran back to the door connecting to his home, bolting down the corridor. What was that? They looked so intimate and the pleasured look on his master's face. He felt himself calm down as he reached his bedroom, opening the door. The blond was still asleep, curled up on his bed. Izaya closed the door behind him with a click.

He had an idea of what he could do with his new toy. "Shizu-chan, wake up." The blond swatted the air, curling back into himself. "Well that's not nice." He crept forward, his tail swishing side to side. "I want to try what Shiki was doing." In a single movement, he pounced on the startled blond. "Oi, what?"

He had to admit the blond was handsome, that feeling was still there, he licked his lips, pinning the awakening nekomimi down. "Shizu-chan, I found a game we can play." Shizuo hissed up at him, glaring as the other, palmed him through his boxers. "Hey, stop." Izaya grinned, liking the control he had over the one below him. His tent was visible through his shorts. "I want to try putting my cock inside you."

Shizuo shuddered, shrinking back. "I'm not having sex with you. Get off of me." Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Sex? Is that what its called?" He moved his knee between the blond's legs, nudging against his crotch. His eyes gleamed as a moan escaped his Shizu-chan. Quickly covered by his hand, looking away in shame.

"Get away from me." Izaya shook his head. "You're my toy now, Shizu-chan. I want to have sex. I always get what I want." He slipped his hand into his pants, feeling the other flinch. "Get the hell away from me." Both nekomimi's blinked in shock as Izaya found himself against the wall. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't...Sorry." He lowered his head, not seeing the smirk that appeared on his self proclaimed master's face.

"Oh? Is Shizu-chan a monster?" He smirked as the other visibly flinched. Silly protozoan, revealing a weakness to me. He easily pinned down the guilty nekomimi, tearing the shirt off to reveal a near perfect chest. And he was all his. "Sorry, sorry." Whatever had happened to the blond in the past made it so easy for him now.

His tongue flicked out lapping at the blond's chest. The one underneath him was shivering from his touch. Ah this was fun, he brought a hand up tweaking one of his nipples. So delicious, he would have to thank Shiki for this. His hand slipped under the blond's boxers, gripping his flaccid cock. He stroked him roughly, drinking in the other male's reactions.

It looked like Shiki had given him a damaged toy, the blond repeating a mantra of sorry, in between moans. What was next? Oh, pulling his own shorts of, his boxers following, he positioned himself at the blond's entrance. "Hey wait – gah!" Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut, fingers digging into the sheets, crying out in pain. "You stupid- agh! You could at least prepared me." His back arched, trying to get away from the intrusion, pushing inside him.

"What do you mean? Shizu-chan." Great he was stuck with an ignorant spoilt brat. The damn brat, thrust inside him, pulling out and repeating the same movement. It fucking hurt, the spoilt nekomimi tearing his insides. "Hmm, Shiki looked like he was having more fun." Shizuo shook his head. "You're doing it wrong, you damn flea." Izaya raised an eyebrow at the new nickname his toy had given him.

Changing angle, he thrust deep, wondering why his master enjoyed this so much. "Ngh!" His eyes widened as the blond moaned, tightening around him. "Do that again." Grinning Izaya hit the same spot, watching his Shizu-chan writhe underneath him. Ah, now he could see what was so good. The blond clenched around him, as his back arched, white fluid spraying over his stomach.

He was finding it difficult to move, the blond's inner walls squeezing against him. He could feel a strange feeling building up, before he jerked forward releasing deep inside the blond. "Happy? Now get out of me." Izaya pulled out, coming down from his high, seeing the blood and white fluid run out of the blond's ass. He rested on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

Shizuo grimaced pulling himself from the bed. "Do you have a bathroom?" Izaya nodded, pointing to the door. The blond cursed as he made his way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind. Damn flea. Grimacing he reached over, putting the plug in. He stood where he was trying not to move too much,watching the water rise.

Izaya grinned feeling a shiver run through him. That was amazing, the best feeling ever. He could easily do it again. He felt himself harden, knowing he was ready for another round. Climbing off the bed, he stalked towards the bathroom, easily opening the locked door. "Shizu-chan, lets take a bath together."

He caught the blond climbing gingerly into the bath, quickly hopping in behind him. "Oi, ungh!" His arms wrapped around the others waist, pulling him off balance. The blond landed with a splash in his lap, groaning in pain. "Lets go again." But he was already probing the blond's entrance with his finger.

"Again? Cut it out." He moved to climb out, Izaya's leg sweeping through the water, keeping him down. "I want more, Shizu-chan." His fingers slipped along the crack of the blond's ass, pressing a finger in. "So you're going to prepare me this time?" Another finger slipped in. "Is that enough." Shizuo laughed at the brat's ignorance. "Doesn't really matter at the moment."

His pride slightly hurt, he added a third finger, scissoring them, making the blond's entrance wider. His other hand grabbed the other's member stroking it to life. As soon as his new toy began moaning, he thrust up into the prepared ring of muscle. "Ah, that's much better." Mm this was really addictive. The blond only grunted in reply, the occasional uncontrollable moan, slipping from his lips. It wasn't enough he wanted more.

"Nn." The blond's inner walls constricted, milking him dry, Shizu-chan collapsing forwards as he spilt his own relief. "Hey, Shizu-chan. Lets get out, the water's dirty now. And he had a lot of other places he wanted to try this new sex thing. "Piss off." Shizuo growled lowly, as he lifted himself off of the flea, grimacing as fluid ran down his leg. Grabbing the flannel, he quickly cleaned himself, getting the hell out of the room, before the sex addict could grab him.

Wrapping a towel around himself he dried quickly, looking around for his clothes. Too late, slim arms wrapped around his waist. This was someone's sadistic idea of punishment, for everything he had done, with his cursed strength. Every piece of metal he had bent out of shape, every person he had hurt. His brother, women he had tried to have relationships with. He had hurt them all, maybe this damn flea was his punishment.

"The game doesn't end until I say so. Let me show you around." Izaya grinned dragging him from the room, into another one. "This is my playroom. What do you think?" Shizuo looked around, it looked like a child's room, giant blocks were piled up in the corner, lights flickered across the ceiling. At the other end, there was a sofa and a large screen tv, screwed to the wall. A laptop sat on the sofa.

In the centre of the room, was a single black, leather computer chair on wheels. The closed behind him, Izaya still gripping onto his waist. His tail stiffened as his growing erection was palmed, he lost his balance as he was pushed onto one of the blocks. Shizuo gasped as he was filled once again. "So good, I don't think I'll ever get bored of this." The blond lowered his head, pleasure he didn't deserve rippling through him. "Mm Shizu-chan."

He knew this wasn't it, he had so much to learn from this new game. He had been in Shiki's room before and other than the odd smell, which he knew was sex, he had found a few strange objects with the same scent, including handcuffs. He could tell the blond was no amateur, he had been touched before. He kept up a rough pace, marking the blond as his own over and over again. Izaya grinned, his tail wrapping around his toy's waist, pulling him closer.

It wasn't long before the blond was pushing back into him, increasing the feeling between them. "Ah, Shizu-chan. You're still so tight." It was the most fun he had ever had with one of his toys. His toy finally ran out of stamina, falling asleep on one of the blocks. Finishing himself off, he pulled out, grinning down at the sleeping nekomimi.

Shizuo blinked, his lower back aching, he was curled up in the bed, Izaya's arm around him. Had he passed out? Gently he pulled away, biting his lips as the arm around him tightened, becoming near unbreakable. Using a tiny bit of his strength, he lifted the other's arm, slipping from the bed, disgust flooding him. He had promised not to use it again. He could be a normal nekomimi and not hurt anyone. Stopping the groan of pain, he reached the door, hearing it click as it opened.

Screw the towel, the spoiled brat obviously had gotten rid off his clothes. Maybe his new owner could provide him with some. All he knew was he had to get away from the damn flea, before he got attached. Shizuo reached the end of the corridor, reaching for the door handle. He yelped in surprise as he was yanked back by his collar. Groaning as he was slammed against the door, a knife held against his throat.

"Shizu-chan, I didn't say you could leave." He hissed as the sharp edge dug into him, drawing a thin line of blood. "Get off me, flea." Izaya's free hand ran along his stomach, moving down to his sensitive cock. "You're my toy, Shizu-chan." He was yanked off of his feet, slammed against the door. "I always get what I want. You stay in my room."

Shizuo blinked, his eyes widening as he saw the look on the flea's face. He was dangerous. The damn nekomimi was dangerous. He froze as someone attempted to open the door. "Izaya is that you?" Crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Can you come back later, Shiki?" He waited for his owner to go away, turning his attention to his disobedient toy. He had a lot to teach him and a lot to learn. "Come back to the room, Shizu-chan." He crouched down, his knife never leaving the other's throat. "Or I'll fuck you against the door, Shiki will be able to hear you." The only one who could let his toy go was him, if he decided to and that wasn't happening, he was having way too much fun.

End

_A/N:- The next one will be for Eman and Monoko._


	14. For who you are - part one

Title: - For who you are (Part one)

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo), Shizuo x OC

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, smut, Intersex, language, violence, yaoi

Summary: - AU:- Shizuo was born as intersex, every relationship he's had has failed and ended in rejection. Just when he had finally closed his heart off, he ends up with another boyfriend. Izaya.

_A/N:- So this is the request for Eman and Monoko. This might make some people uncomfortable and isn't connected to any of my other fics. You've been warned. Enjoy._

"Are you going to tell him?" Coffee eyes widened, gaping at his younger brother. The second that question had been asked, his cigarette had suffered, laying crushed in his hand. "Not yet." He turned away guiltily, giving Kasuka the same answer he had for the past month. His track record of failed relationships, was ridiculous. Just when he thought he had found someone to accept him, they had turned around and thrown rejection in his face. He had learned not to trust anyone, that was until he met his current boyfriend.

Izaya Orihara, a cocky informant the same as him. The only one to actively challenge him. It had been his friend Shinra that had introduced them. At first he could tell they wouldn't get along, but here they were two months along. It was longest relationship he had been in so far. You see he had a secret, one that made him different to everyone else, one that meant his heart was regularly broken, each time he had been stupid to reveal his secret, to trust that he would be accepted for who he was.

Each heart break took longer to heal than the last and he knew that if Izaya rejected who he was, he would break completely, if that happened, he didn't know if it was possible for him to recover and that scared him. He had let the relationship go on this long and he was only falling deeper.

A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts, Kasuka looked at him blankly, before getting up to answer it. His breath caught as he recognised the voice. "Shizu-chan!" Footsteps ran into the kitchen, slender arms throwing themselves around his neck. "Hey flea. What are you doing here?" Crimson eyes narrowed, his boyfriend happily dropping into his lap, making him freeze, he quickly placed both hands in his lap, making him feel slightly better. "You've been ignoring me!"

Izaya kicked his legs laying back against his chest. "I'm bored. Lets go somewhere." Shizuo tried to catch his breath, slim fingers drawing patterns on his chest. "Fine, where do you want to go?" He said anything to get his boyfriend away from him. "Let's go to your room." He felt his face whiten, turning incredibly pale. "What about Russian Sushi?" His boyfriend shook his head, a wide grin on his face. "I'm not hungry." Fear pierced through him, knowing what Izaya wanted. He was surprised the flea had waited so long. But he knew it with every fibre of his being. His time was up. "Shizu-chan."

Fuck he could already feel his eyes becoming damp, none of the others had affected him this badly, it would be the flea of all people that could break him. Warm fingers rested on his cheek, crimson eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?" The blond opened his mouth, nothing coming out, he felt like he was suffocating. He should have said something sooner, he should of... What? Ended their relationship before it had begun? "Nii-san. Do you want me to tell him?"

Hand all responsibility over to Kasuka and run? Shaking his head, he gently pushed the flea from his lap. A bitter smile touched his lips as he watched his boyfriend look between the two of them, irritated he didn't know what was going on. "No. I'll do it." His legs refused to move as he stood, taking Izaya's hand. He forced himself to move up each step, closer to his bedroom. The flea knew something was up, following him silently, wondering if he could feel him shaking. Once they reached his bedroom he closed the door.

Steeling himself, he hid everything away behind his mental shield. Sitting on the bed, he pulled out a cigarette, lighting up. For once Kasuka would have to forgive him for smoking in the apartment. He couldn't stop the shaking as he brought it to his mouth. He hadn't always been like this. He had been like everyone else, joining in with everything, he was calm and polite and trusted easily. He didn't think what made him different would be such a big deal. He was wrong.

His first crush was the cause of his strength. His first girlfriend, believing that he should be honest told her. He had been pushed away in disgust, called a freak and had been laughed at. That wasn't the worst thing, rumours about him spread like wild fire and soon the whole school knew. He had been eight years old.

From there his temper had flared, becoming uncontrollable, he found himself with another abnormality. His super strength. Everyone stood clear of him, but the rumours still circulated, making him miserable, it wasn't long before his parents had removed him from school.

"Shizu-chan? What are you doing?" The blond blinked, inhaling more nicotine. "I'm preparing for... Our breakup." Because he knew he wouldn't ever be accepted. In the beginning the flea had teased him about his strength, until he had knocked him flying.

He barely caught his cigarette as he found himself looking into darkened crimson. "Why would we need to break up?" He watched nervously as Izaya moved to sit at his computer, testing out the chair. "Silly protozoan, never assume." His tense mood was interrupted, his boyfriend spinning around and around. "Because I'm a freak." The chair stopped, sharp crimson studying him. "Is this because of what I said about your strength? You're not supposed to take it to heart."

He shook his head, throwing his finished cigarette in the bin. "I'm not like your... Precious humans as you call them." Izaya shrugged. "I know that's why you're special." Blinking he shook his head. "You really don't make things easy, damn flea! I'm intersex." In the two months they had been together, he had never seen his boyfriend speechless. Now right in front of him the usual mask he wore was gone as his eyes blinked and widened. It was the end of yet another relationship. He shouldn't be surprised. "...Ask Kasuka to let you out."

Shizuo pushed his numbed body from the bed, he was tired. He needed some fresh air, a place he could be alone. He had his answer without the flea even speaking. He clenched his fists as he opened the door, trying to stop them from shaking. Closing it behind him, he rested back against the wood, trying to calm himself down. Pushing away from the door, he calmly walked past his brother, forcing a smile. "Nii-" he shook his head. "I'm fine. I expected this." Without another word, he opened the front door and left. He had no destination, he just needed to get away.

Kasuka watched his older brother leave, his face blank. It was pointless going after him, nothing he said would make a difference. All he could do was make dinner, buy some of his favourite cake and pour him a glass of milk. It was all he had ever done for Shizuo. "Kasuka-kun." He didn't have to turn around to know it was his brother's what he assumed was ex boyfriend. "Orihara-San. Nii-San left." Gesturing at the door, he turned away, moving to leave the room. "Shizu-chan told me."

Shrugging his shoulders, he stared blankly at the informant. "And you rejected him, like the others." A hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking away. He winced as fingers dug into his shoulder. "I never rejected him, he left before I could say anything." Kasuka continued to stare at him blankly, not believing a word he was saying.

"Shizu-chan told me he was intersex. What did he mean?" Crimson eyes narrowed, letting go of his boyfriend's brother. "It means nii-San has both male and female reproductive organs." Izaya shook his head, tipping back on the balls of his feet. "I know what it means. What I want to know is why Shizu-chan was so secretive."

Both of them stared at each other, Izaya with determination to find out what was wrong with Shizu-chan. And Kasuka with blank indifference. He had a niggling feeling the man in front of him was different. Pulling out one of the chairs, he took a seat. "Orihara-San. You aren't the first to know about nii-san's secret." Crimson eyes narrowed. "He's been in relationships before, they all ended badly." And now he knew why the blond had always seemed partly distant, every time he sat on his lap, he had frozen. How badly had the blond's previous partners treated him?

"Names." He took out his phone, bringing up the memo pad. "What?" Izaya tapped his ringed finger against the table. "I want the names of everyone who went out with Shizu-chan." He grinned wickedly, slightly pleased he had broken Kasuka's facade, he hated those eyes, they reminded him of a dead fish. He narrowed his eyes, typing out each name. Memorising each one, already thinking of ways of making these certain humans suffer. Once he had the final name, he reviewed the list. Two girls and three boys. Snapping his phone shut, he tapped his fingers against the table for the last time.

"What are you going to do?" Kasuka spoke just as he had reached the door, he sent a smirk over his shoulder, giving a small wave with his hand. "Bye bye, Kasuka-kun." And then he was gone, the five names swirling around in his head. He should have known something was wrong, he was an informant, one of the best.

So why hadn't he picked it up? Why hadn't his instinct screamed at him? It was a blow to his pride as well as his love life, it was okay though it could still be fixed. Instead of looking for his runaway boyfriend, the informant went straight home. "Namie-San you can go." Shrugging off his signature jacket, he sat down in his spinning chair. Even if the blond had stayed, what could he say? The protozoan hadn't bothered to trust him, he had expected to be thrown away from the beginning. It was an insult, sure he knew they had a rocky start, the blond had hated him, at the start.

Still he guessed he should be thankful, that the blond had even given him a chance in the first place. From the start he was probably thinking when they would break up. He wouldn't allow it, the blond was the most fun he had in a while. Maybe even loved him. It didn't take him long, it had taken less than an hour for him to gather all the information needed and now he sat back arms folded behind his head, a smirk on his face. Right in front of him he had every single bit of recorded data on his boyfriend, known to everyone else as the fortress of Ikebukuro.

He brought Shizu-chan's profile up, reading the first page.

Name:- Shizuo Heiwajima

Date of birth:- January 28th 1986

Blood type: O

Gender:- Male (intersex)

Parents:- Kichirou, Namiko

Siblings:- Kasuka

There it was in black and white, right in front of him. He would have known if he had done a background check, instead he had tried the long way, getting to know him. Leaning forward he ran his fingers over the small passport size photo. It looked like it was newly taken, the blond scowling at the camera, it made him smile. Skimming the rest of the file, he picked out the important information. Izaya went right back to when the protozoan was a child. Surprisingly the blond had normal grades, he had been doing well.

With a click of the mouse he brought up the class photo taken at the time. Another surprise, Shizu-chan looked so innocent, eyes wide and smiling, brunette locks falling just above his eyes. Underneath the photo were the names of every child. And there she was, in the front row, third from the left. Neat brunette hair, tied in a pony tail. The very first one to hurt his Shizu-chan, the first one he was going to make sure regretted breaking his monster's heart. "Now to see where, Sakura-chan is."

Izaya checked his phone as he made his way through Ikebukuro, the blond hadn't tried to contact him. Shaking his head in disappointment, the informant locked onto his first target. Shizu-chan's first girlfriend worked in a convenience store. It would have been impossible for the two of them not to meet each other, at some point or maybe the blond knew she was there and avoided the store?

His crimson eyes narrowed, as he waited in line, observing her from where she stood behind the check out. Her hair stopped just above her shoulder, a smile on her lips as she served each customer. Three of his humans along and now she was looking at him. "Sir, you don't have any items?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you, Sakura-chan." She automatically became guarded, making him laugh at her reaction. "Sorry, I don't know you. Excuse me I have to serve other customers." Holding his hands up, he gave her one of his charming smiles. "It won't take long. I wanted to ask you about Shizuo Heiwajima."Her next words made his anger spark. "I don't know anyone by that name." Her eyes were filled with confusion. She had hurt the blond and didn't even remember. "Is that so? Hmm, see you later Sakura-chan." Humming a tune he skipped from the store. Now what should he do with her?

He didn't know how long he had been walking, he didn't know where he was, he hadn't picked a direction, all he could feel was the sound of his heart breaking. Glancing around he tried to see if he recognised anything. Fuck! He was lost, that's all he needed. The blond's mood lightened a little, spotting a bakery.

Crossing the road, he pushed the door open, mouth already watering at the smell of freshly baked deserts. Crouching down Shizuo took in the large selection. "Excuse me, can I help you?" Making up his mind, he stood ready to give his order, finally settling on the strawberry cheesecake for starters, they all looked delicious. "Yes, Can I-" his face dropped as he recognised the man in front of him. "Shizuo?" Great, the guy remembered him too.

"...that's all I know." The end of the line went dead, Kasuka cutting the call on him. Now he had more than just names, he knew what each one had done to the blond. Sakura-chan had spread rumours around school, forcing Shizu-chan to leave and according to Kasuka, awakened his strength.

Her punishment was simple. Rumours. It was easy, Izaya had the social network at his fingertips. It wasn't long before everyone in Ikebukuro would know the words he had spread and she would find out the pain of being forced out. He wondered how long it would be until she cracked, until she had enough and ran, forced to leave her friends and family. Closing the information he had on her, he tilted his head back and laughed. One down and four to go.

Izaya went over the additional information Kasuka had given him. The second girl was Airi-chan. The protozoan had stayed single on purpose until he was twelve years old, he had scared everyone away, losing his temper and showing his strength. Unless he asked his boyfriend, he still only had half the story. Airi-chan had acted innocent from the start, sitting in the seat next to Shizu-chan. From there they had grown close, but it was only a dare. The other students mistook the boy's anger and saw him as a bully.

It ended in Shizu-chan's grades dropping considerably, three smashed up classrooms and a parents meeting. The informant shook his head at how blind his boyfriend had been back then. No doubt he thought the fake relationship meant something and had told her. He couldn't ask the blond and he couldn't ask her. She was on holiday in Paris for two weeks. Until he knew what she had done, he couldn't issue fair punishment. Unable to tick her name off on the list, he skipped to the next name.

Shizu-chan's first boyfriend Hiroki-kun, clearly he thought that he could no longer trust girls. Their relationship had started in the first year of high school, he had dyed his hair blond and was treated the same as a delinquent. This time the blond had a few friends. A few clicks and he was pulling up the school photos from that time. That innocent smile had vanished, changing into a small scowl, that would eventually become permanent. Skimming through the names at bottom, he was disappointed to see the two weren't in the same class.

This was another one Kasuka hadn't given him much to go on. Hiroki-kun was in the year above Shizu-chan. So how did they meet? The only information he knew was how upset and broken the blond had been when the relationship had ended. Kasuka had said, his brother wouldn't eat or sleep, he spent every day in his room. Opening a new window, he pulled up the information he had gathered on Hiroki-kun.

The man had done well in school, graduating with high grades. He now owned a bakery in Ikebukuro, which was quickly growing popular. Leaning back in irritation, he span the chair around, until he felt light headed. This was getting him no where. He wanted to make them all pay, he wanted to see his Shizu-chan and ask him what was going on in the protozoic brain of his.

Leaning on his elbow, he brought the man's image up on screen. He didn't look threatening, or like a bully, he looked normal, a normal baker. Which raised the question. "What did you do to Shizu-chan?" Well there was one way to find out. Locking his computer, he grabbed his coat, heading out of the apartment, to the bakery his monster's ex boyfriend owned.

End of part one


	15. For who you are - part two

Title: - For who you are (Part two)

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo), Shizuo x OC

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, smut, Intersex, language, violence, yaoi

Summary: - AU:- Shizuo was born as intersex, every relationship he's had has failed and ended in rejection. Just when he had finally closed his heart off, he ends up with another boyfriend. Izaya.

_A/N:- So this is the request for Eman and Monoko. This might make some people uncomfortable and isn't connected to any of my other fics. This part contains smut. You've been warned. Enjoy._

"Hiroki!" Shizuo stepped back his hands away from the glass incase he broke it. "Shizuo, it's been a while hasn't it?" He nodded numbly, he hadn't expected to bump into one of his ex boyfriends. "You still haven't forgiven me?"

Shizuo said nothing trying to keep his temper in check. "I didn't expect you to. I was hoping I would run into you at some point." Again he said nothing. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. For what I did." The blond shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter. I have to go." A warm callused hand grabbed his wrist. "Shizuo. Please."

Hiroki had been his first boyfriend. After his two failed relationships with Sakura and Airi, he may have developed a slight fear of women. He became shut off, more violent, his temper a very short fuse. Thanks to the advice of an old sempai, he had dyed his hair blond, looking like a delinquent.

Hiroki was the head of the student council and morals committee, his hair colour was against the school rules, so it was the council head that was sent to deal with him. The two of them had grown closer, since he had become one of the few who didn't avoid him.

In a way it was unavoidable that they ended up together, their relationship had lasted a month and a half the longest one he'd been in except for Izaya. It had ended the day they had been in the council office, sharing a heated kiss.

They both wanted to go further, they had both wanted more of each other. So he had told him. He had looked into those deep blue eyes, telling him his secret. He had seen shock in those endless eyes and then he had been pushed away._ I'm sorry, I need some time to think._ Those words had been is answer. He had avoided Hiroki and by the time he had gathered the courage, he was gone. The Vice President said that he had moved away. Their relationship hadn't ended properly, leaving him with a broken heart.

He hadn't changed, his brunette hair was a little longer, that smile he had loved so much was gone, replaced by a much more mature expression. "You want strawberry cheesecake, right?" He nodded, following his ex boyfriend over to one of the tables.

Izaya stopped outside the window, crimson eyes narrowing. He had spotted his target, so what was Shizu-chan doing with him? The pair were now sitting at one of the tables.

Luckily the table behind them was free, making as less noise as possible, he took a seat listening to the conversation behind him. "Shizuo, I'm sorry." He couldn't see their faces and he didn't want to risk them seeing him. "You said."

"I was going to come and find you. You caught me off guard with your secret. I had to move away before I could tell you. I love you Shizuo." He could hear the blond's breath hitch behind him. "I accept who you are."

"...it's too late, Hiroki. I don't feel that way any more." Good, he would have to punish his blond if he had said anything different. "I know, I regretted how things ended. Are you happy? Do you have someone else?"

"I thought I did. We've been going out for two months." His ears perked up. "You told him?" He could barely hear the sigh. "Yes, he pretty much had the same reaction as you."

"And you ran?" This time it was the other male that sighed. "Shizuo, I think whoever it is loves you. He never outright rejected you, did he?" He could hear the scraping of a chair, someone was moving. "Go and find him, wait until you get an answer. I'll give you some cakes to take back. Oh and this."

The informant risked turning around seeing his boyfriend kissing the man, Shizu-chan had his eyes closed. He glared at the man who dare touch his blond. "You're bad personality hasn't changed, thanks Hiroki."

"No problem, I wish you luck in the future. You deserve to be happy. And if I'm guessing right, that's your boyfriend sitting behind you." Izaya shot him a glare, already disliking the man. He found himself looking into surprised coffee eyes. "Izaya!"

Left with no other decision, he grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, pulling him from the bakery, glancing behind him he could see Hiroki waving at them. "...what are you doing here?" Izaya ignored him not stopping until they reached his apartment. He knew that at any point the protozoan could easily have walked away.

"Silly protozoan, are you going to wait for my answer this time?" He easily cornered the blond, taking him to his bedroom. "You're mine, Shizu-chan. Don't think something as small as this is going to make a difference."

So Hiroki was right. Izaya did accept him. Removing his top, he let it fall to the floor, crimson eyes drinking him in. "Flea! Quit staring." He let himself drop back onto the covers, Izaya already working at his pants. They were slid down his legs and dropped to the floor. One more layer protected him from the flea's wandering hands.

"Wait! Do you have a condom?" He knew he was buying time, the thought of something entering his body was a scary thought. As it turned out, Izaya had both condoms and lube, along with a few other items, he didn't want to ask about. Slim hands roamed his chest, while his lips were taken in a heated kiss, Izaya's tongue diving inside, exploring every inch of him. His arms wrapped around the flea's neck, pulling him closer, his own tongue joining the intruding wet muscle in his mouth.

His gasp was swallowed, feeling his nipples being pinched, the assault quickly sending his blood south. His cock already becoming painfully hard. The knee between his legs, constantly nudging at the bulge didn't help. Somewhere along the way, his boxers were removed, Izaya pausing his exploration to stare at what he had been hiding so long. Seconds later he was writhing in pleasure, the damn flea barely touching him. "So sensitive, how do you like this?" All he did was run a finger along his clit.

His body jolted, his eyes widening in shock. Fuck. He hadn't realised he was sensitive. Back and forth again and again, damn it he was feeling strange, his body tingling in pleasure and anticipation and then he was cumming, the flea smirking down at him. "Look how wet you are, Shizu-chan." He could see his juices running down those damn fingers. Shizuo felt his face turn red, covering his face with his hands. "We can have a lot of fun." Torture more likely, delicious torture.

He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open his eyes. Damn it, he was the fortress of Ikebukuro, short tempered and scary, that everyone avoided him. Yet here he was under the mercy of Izaya, flooded with embarrassment. He could feel everything, one hand playing with his feminine parts, the other wrapped around his hardened cock.

As it turned out both parts worked fine, bringing him to orgasm numerous times. He was left breathless and pretty sure he had passed out for a few seconds, some where along the line. "E-nough. Just fuck me already." Both sexual organs were tender from over stimulation, his lips kiss swollen and nibbled raw.

The damn flea hadn't left a single part of his body untouched. "Ne, Shizu-chan. How do you want me to fuck you?" Could this get more embarrassing? The choice was taken from him a ringed finger dipping into his front entrance, the feeling feeling grew, another one sliding into him and fuck that hurt, he could feel himself being slowly stretched. "Fuck!" He felt empty when those fingers were removed, watching through half lidded eyes as his boyfriend stripped.

The rip of foil informed him what was about to happen, his eyes were glued to Izaya's hardened length, the condom slowly being rolled over it. The cap to the lube was opened, a fair amount slicked the protected erection. His breath hitched as he felt it prod his entrance. Both of them hissed as Izaya pushed into him, stretching him wider than he had thought possible, he was being torn apart. "Agh! Fuck." He could tell the flea was uncomfortable as well, his face strained. "Relax, Shizu-chan."

It was a few minutes before he nodded his head, adjusting to the pain. "Move." Shizuo hissed at the movement, his hole burning, Izaya pulling out slightly, before thrusting back in. One hand dug into his hip, the other taking its turn between stroking his still hard cock, rolling his sack and playing with his clit. "Fu-ck."

It was too much, his body shook unable to say a word, muffled and broken sounds leaving his throat. "Nn...ah!" His head thrashed, hands fisting the covers, already he could hear them rip. "Uhn...mo-re." what had started off as a gentle pace, became faster and harder. The flea losing the control he held so well.

"So tight, Shizu-chan." His abdomen tightened, his stomach and thighs wet from his releases, he was sure his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, his vision white as he lay exhausted on the covers. While he came down from his high, his breathing ragged, he could hear Izaya curse, his inner walls constricting, a few more desperate thrusts deep into him and then he felt the flea tense. His boyfriend looked as exhausted as him, pulling out slowly, tying up the condom. A hand entwined in his own, carefully pulling him up from the bed. "Let's have a bath." Ignoring the pain, he slowly followed after him.

It wasn't until they were lying next to each other, that he remembered what he wanted to ask. "Why were you at the bakery?" He lifted his head from Izaya's chest, meeting crimson eyes. "I was wandering around and got hungry. Why were you?"

The flea was silent. "Who's lives are you ruining now?" Izaya smirked knowing he had been seen through. "Your exes. I suppose I'll leave Hiroki alone, as long as you don't meet up with him, that leaves three to deal with." The blond shook his head. "Leave it. I'm fine now."

The informant said nothing, running his fingers through, his lover's hair. He would deal with them in a way the blond didn't find out. He encircled his arms around him, keeping him close. Finally Shizu- chan was all his. No one else would harm him, he wouldn't allow it.

The feeling of his lover's fingers was comforting, his head resting on a solid chest, the strong heartbeat pounding in his ears. Izaya had accepted him for who he was. Shizuo let those slim but strong arms hold him, sharing their body warmth, a yawn left his mouth, his body needing time to recover. Feeling a smile touch his lips, he let his eyes slip shut, falling asleep where he felt safe and warm. Something he never thought he would feel with Izaya.

End


	16. Welcome to hell

Title: - Welcome to hell

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Shizuo x Tentacles

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Tentacles, non-con, end crack

Summary: - Their rivalry had finally ended, he had killed the flea and been killed in the process.

_A/N:- This one I wrote for the kink meme a while back. I watch too much supernatural, its giving me plot bunnies. Enjoy._

Shizuo grit his teeth as he waited for his turn. The damn flea had finally done it, so here he was lining up in hell, waiting for his turn to see the devil. Unsurprisingly he had ended up in hell, he had expected it, after all the damage he had done where else would he have ended up? He was a monster, whether it was down to Izaya or his own fault, it changed nothing. This was where belonged.

"SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA" his name was thundered through the line, the fire surrounding him wavered letting him through. Moving forward he found himself standing in front of a throne, before he could glimpse the figure in the chair, he was grabbed roughly and slammed to his knees.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, welcome to hell." The blond said nothing, resulting in a punch to the head. "You will speak." And still he said nothing. "Normally you humans would beg for your lives, I see that's not the case for you." Shizuo couldn't help the glare that took over his expression.

A cold laugh filled the room. "That's a good look, but it's not enough." He didn't flinch as the figure stepped from the chair. "You're holding back, I need you full of rage and despair."Another laugh. "I know your entire life, every single thought. So maybe this would be a better appearance." At that he was let go, fingers so hot they froze held his chin, forcing his head up.

His heart stopped as he took in bright crimson eyes, and the familiar look of his arch enemy staring down at him, a sickly smirk on his face. Instinct took over, seeing Izaya standing over him. "Izaaayaa-kun." He launched himself at the figure, who didn't need to dodge. "Now that's more like it." He knew it wasn't the flea, but he couldn't hold back. "Enjoy your stay, Shizuo Heiwajima." He fought as he was dragged away, the devil's cold laughter flooding his ears. "Break him." And then there was nothing.

Confused coffee eyes blinked open, as he pushed himself from the cold floor he was left to lay on. The room he had been left in was a square room, stone grey, with no windows. Then again why would anyone want to see outside. There was nothing in the room, except for a crack in the floor. It ran from one length to the other. Part of him wondered where the crack led, or whether he should take a closer look. He could do with a cigarette, so much fire and no nicotine, it truly was hell. A slithering sound drew his attention, the noise was coming from the crack.

Shizuo backed away, knowing there was no way out. Whatever was down there was no doubt it was a monster sent to break him. A single tendril slowly rose from the crack, sliding along the floor. The blond watched it, the thing shot forward, Shizuo caught it easily in his grasp, watching it flail in his grip. Squeezing his fist, the slimy thing broke in his grip, uselessly laying on the floor. More tendrils rose from the crack, some fast, others stalking towards him.

Shizuo crushed the closest ones under his feet, trampling them with all of his strength. He grimaced at the crack he had made. The last thing he needed was more room for those things to move. They were coming faster now, seeping from the crack, several shot forward towards his face, making him back away, even as he lashed out crushing them in his hands.

He froze as he felt something touch his leg, wrapping around his ankle. Shit he hadn't been fast enough. Another one wrapped around his wrist, while the others followed, finally pinning him down. His fists clenched, trying to get away. Even as tendrils slid up his trouser legs. The ones around his wrists slipped underneath the shirt of his bartender uniform. The one comfort in this place.

They writhed under his uniform, while he struggled as the thickest slid over his boxers. Shit. In seconds his clothes were gone, falling to shreds around him. The precious uniform his brother had gotten him, was gone. Not that he had time to lament. His last item of protection, was lost, the boxers we wore lay on the floor. He shivered as the cold hit his skin, the slimy tendrils slithered over him. And then it began.

His body jolted in disgust, tendrils sliding over his body. The damn things moved pulling his arms tight, never once did he stop struggling. His fist clenched, ripping out of the creature's grip. Shizuo moved to sit up, the damn tendrils around his legs shot up, still wrapped around his ankles. He was held in the air, upside down, more tendrils filled the room.

He growled as his legs were pulled apart, the creepy things wrapping around his flaccid cock wincing as smaller ones slid along the crack of his ass. Off balance he still reached for the ones around his legs. His movements were stopped, thick tendrils wrapping around his wrists. Still he struggled, letting his rage take him. Kill kill kill. He cursed as he was slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Again he was lifted up high, a slim tendril poking at his lips, Shizuo kept his mouth clamped shut, fighting to move his arms. He could see everything, the problem was stopping it. Slim tendrils stirred, swirling around his entrance. He could feel them pressing into him, scrapping along his inner walls. A gasp escaped him, allowing the damn thing past his lips. He coughed as it filled his cavern, stroking the back of his throat.

The one around his cock moved, Shizuo grimaced in disgust, the tendrils thrust in and out of his mouth, the ones lower moved inside him, brushing against something inside him. Cursing inwardly since he could no longer talk, Shizuo shivered, unable to deny the pleasure that filled him from that single touch. The tendrils reacted moving faster, all attention focused on his weak spots, the ones he didn't know he had. After all who would love a monster, it was expected that he had died a virgin.

More tendrils slid over his nipples agonisingly slowly, the ones in his ass, held his cheeks apart, a much large tendril rose up, thrusting deep into him, his body spasmed at the feeling, trying to forget the burning sensation, and the feeling of blood dripping from his torn entrance. The damn thing abused his prostrate, filling his body, he could feel something coil in his abdomen, no he didn't want this, damn it, when he got out of this, they would pay.

A final thrust and movement from every tendril and he was done, his orgasm hit him hard. His seed spraying over his stomach and the floor. His body went lax, the tendrils holding him up, blood and cum running down his legs. Disgust and shame filled him, he truly was a monster to get aroused from this.

They didn't leave him alone to wallow in self pity, the one in his mouth slowly pulled out, Shizuo spat on the floor, trying to get the taste out, he wasn't surprised to find he was coughing up blood.

His body began to relax feeling them leave his broken form, it wasn't the case, the one that had left his ass thrust back in deep, eliciting a startled scream from him.

They moved again, tiny ones thrusting into his open mouth, a large one wrapped around his throat, pushing him into the cold floor. Shizuo bit down hard, spitting out the broken parts of the creature. As a reward he was thrown into the wall and then they were upon him, making him fuller than he thought possible.

And still he fought, clawing, kicking and biting, until they overpowered him with the sheer number and the brutal pleasure that racked his form. The damn things didn't stop, even as he slipped into unconsciousness, he could still feel them, around him, inside him waking him up with violent movements.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, days? Months? They never left him alone and he never stopped fighting. Shizuo gasped as he was slammed repeatedly into the floor and then the worst thing happened. The crack grew, the entire floor falling into the abyss underneath him.

He followed, glad for the escape from his torture, not caring where he landed. Cold laughter surrounded him, his eyes widening as he fell into the nest of whatever that damn thing was. His situation had just turned impossible. No matter how he struggled, there was too many to deal with, too much going on. Thick tendrils covered his legs, binding them together, he was forced into a fetal position, his knees against his chest.

His back arched as the thicker tendrils, plunged into his ass, pounding into him. Shizuo grit his teeth, the thinner ones wrapping around his hardened cock, pinned to his stomach. He shook as something much thinner, prodded the tip of his head, pushing into his uretha. Shizuo struggled and thrashed. As soon as he tore one apart, more would grab him, slamming him down on the thicker tendrils ploughing his ass.

More wrapped around his arms, keeping them from doing any damage, smaller tendrils forcing their way into his mouth, poking the back of his throat, wrapping around his tongue, a larger one acting like a gag and forcing his mouth to stay open.

He couldn't bite, he couldn't punch or kick, his body turned against him, only allowing him to jerk uselessly as the creature assaulted him. He was cumming again, his head cloudy, his body tired.

Crack. Ah he could hear it the sound of something breaking, the monster of Ikebukuro was finally broken. His strength was useless here. The blond blinked, feeling the first tear well up in his eye.

So this was how it ended, weak and pitiful. He shuddered as something moved up along his back, curling around the back of his head, at least he couldn't see now. No, now he could feel everything, his senses heightened. This time he screamed as the thing took him.

Ah, he was dreaming, he had to be. He was laying naked on the floor. "Do you want it to stop?" Shizuo raised his eyes, ashamed to find they were damp. "Kasuka?" Sure enough it looked like his younger brother, staring expressionless at him, neither approval or disapproval in that blank gaze. Then he noticed the familiar throne. "Don't you dare take that form!" How dare that bastard defile his brother's image. The laughter was cruel. "Give it to me and everything will stop."

Everything? Meaning he wouldn't be with that... Thing? Shizuo swallowed thickly, his throat dry. "What...what do you want?" He could feel them wrapping around his legs, ready to begin again at its master's command. "Your soul." His head shot up, eyes full of confusion.

"Because its not yours. Right? Devil-san." He blinked and then blinked again. Was this another trick? If it wasn't that meant Izaya of all people was in the room, spinning in what looked like a computer chair. He never forgot that laugh, cold and mocking, but this time it made him feel relief. "You have no right to it. Shizu-chan is only here because of his guilt."

Was that true? "Silence!" His eyes widened as he saw the blast, cutting Izaya's head clean off his shoulders. "Ow! Still not used to that." No he was definitely dreaming. The headless informant stepped forward as if he could still see, gently lifting his head up. Where there should be blood and bone, there was a wisp of shadow, before the head was rejoined, the same as Celty.

"Time to go, Shizu-chan." Shadows enveloped his body, giving him the semblance of clothes. Without a word, he kicked at the tendrils, trying to grip him. There was a sigh and then a slash through the air as Izaya brought out his knife, a large column of shadow filled the room, disintegrating the creature.

Shizuo opened his mouth, to ask what the hell was going on, thin arms reached around his waist, pulling him into the flea's lap. And then they were gone. "Let go, flea!" It was uncomfortable, beside the fact, he was in his enemy's lap, in a chair, going up a fucking rainbow. "Aren't you going to thank me? Shizu-chan."

He kept silent, trying to ignore the annoying happy humming "Oi, stop the spinning." He received a giggle in reply. "Silly protozoan, this is Spinny. You didn't have a problem with Shooter." And then it clicked. Izaya was a Dullahan the same as Celty. "Why did you save me?" Ah, now the damn flea was silent. "I didn't know it was you."

Izaya brushed a hand through his hair. "You have to be a female to be a Valkyrie." Shizuo looked down. He knew there was something feminine about Izaya. "Don't think about it, the exception was to rescue a lost light from hell. "Which turned out to be...you. Then again, this works out better. I was getting bored." Don't say it. Don't say it. "Now we can be together for eternity." Damn it.

Shizuo struggled, not caring where he ended up. "Let go. Send me back." Izaya laughed "Now why would I do that? We're much better together, Shizu-chan. I haven't hated anyone except for you."

The blond was bound to the chair by shadows, still struggling, he felt sick thinking he would rather deal with that monster, than the one holding him tightly, as they entered the gateway to Valhalla. How long was eternity exactly?

End


	17. Even in death

Title:- Even in death

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo (Izaya x Shizuo)

Warning:- Blood, gore, Possessive Izaya, Death, Violence, Language, supernatural

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizu-chan was his, every strand of hair, every fibre of his being. The blond monster was his plaything, belonging only to him. Until he decided it was enough.

_A/N:- Again influenced by supernatural. Should be over now I finished season 8. Enjoy._

It wasn't love. He knew that and so did the silly protozoan. He hated the blond monster and he knew the other felt the same. It didn't stop them entering a twisted relationship that bordered both love and hate. He knew the fake blond hated being a monster, every time he heard him shout that he hated violence. Though it had never occurred to him, that the monster would surrender on his own. It was after one of their fights that he noticed the protozoan seemed different, maybe even human.

_Break me_. The two words that had started everything, the first push of a tiny rock, balancing on top of a slope. And who was he to say no? The perfect opportunity right there in front of him. He said no. Laughed in the monster's face as he drew a line of blood across his chest. He watched in anticipation as the monster of Ikebukuro spiralled out of control, he didn't beg him to help, but it came pretty close. It was when the blond had decided to take things into his own hands, he had reached out at the last second, holding securely to the other's wrist.

He hadn't planned to save him and truthfully he hadn't, he was only leading him down a longer path of suffering, pulling him away from what would be the end and a blessing, compared to what he was going to do. Still the blond reluctantly followed after him, filled with confusion. He treated him the same was as everyone else he had spoken to online, wanting help. This one though required a more hands on approach. He acted the same as usual, calling him a monster, belittling him, locking him away for days on end.

And the protozoan let him. Let him use his sharpened blade, dragging it slowly and painfully across his chest, arms and legs. He could feel the form underneath shiver as he lapped up the fresh lines of blood he had made. For a while he had done the same things over and over. Before long like his hobby of smashing phones, he became bored. He left the monster locked away until he thought of what to do with him. What entered his mind, made him grin in sick fascination. He would break the blond like he asked, but not with violence. No, there was a better way.

Kill with kindness, he begun treating the monster like a human, watching his guards break down, one by one. And when the last one fell, the protozoan offered himself. Izaya grinned knowing he had won, the moment his nails dragged down a solid chest, leaving angry marks, or when he thrust into that tight heat, that clenched around him. Whether in pain or pleasure he didn't know, he didn't care. For the first time he saw his Shizu-chan cry, tears pricking at the corners of coffee eyes. Slowly he moved his finger to catch them, marvelling at what he had accomplished.

Because that's what his monster had become. His, he had taken control and revelled it in. That strength was his, as was his body, blood and tears, everything belonged to him. Sometimes he gave his toy a little semblance of hope, a little kindness. Yet other times, he gave orders and the blond followed, he treated him roughly, using him as his own sex toy. He knew though, he had created doubt and confusion in that simple mind. Shizu-chan had fallen in love with him. And in response to that little confession, he had opened his mouth and laughed.

He never managed to break him completely though, there was still that stubborn pride, the angry fire simmering in those coffee eyes. No matter how much he pushed, the monster didn't break and deep down fought him every step of the way.

It became dangerous when he decided to accept one of the blond's desperate kisses, he had made very few miscalculations in his life, but that was one of them. He may of found himself developing minuscule feelings for the tamed monster. Maybe guilt? Regret? Love? No never love.

Either way they were feelings a god like him wasn't supposed to have, so he did what everyone else did at the end of an experiment. He let him go, released the tamed monster back amongst his precious humans. Hoping the small change in himself would go away. Seeing his Shizu-chan being spoken with by other people, drew out irrational, maybe even dare he say it? Human feelings. It hadn't worked, if anything it became worse his mind on the blond every second of the day, becoming nothing less than torture. No matter how much he ran, he found himself looking at his monster.

Which led them to their current situation. If he was going to spent every waking second thinking of the protozoan, then why not keep him by his side? Where no one could reach him. It didn't matter that he had gone back a few move on the boards, his mind was now clear.

In some way they had become... Not friends, not lovers but something else. He allowed the blond freedom to roam the apartment, to cook for the both of them, only for Izaya to piss him off, resulting in a broken coffee table and some heavy punishment inflicted by him, whether it was knife, blood play or orgasm denial, he still had his monster writhing underneath him.

"Shizu-chan. I'm back." The blond on the sofa glanced up. "Welcome back, flea." Standing he leaned down, kissing him softly until he was pushed away. Shrugging it off, he got back up and moved past Izaya. "Where are you going?" His answer was simple. "Out. I have things to do."

The hand that had snagged his wrist tightened pulling him back. "Says who?" Here they go again, he let himself be dragged to the sofa, falling back against the cushions. Shizuo winced as the sharp blade in the flea's hand nicked him, drawing a line of blood. Impatient hands fumbled with his clothes, none of them could be worn again, it wasn't long before he was laying naked, slim fingers working his body. It was his fault, he had asked Izaya to break him, the only one who hated him enough to do just that.

It didn't work out the way he had planned, in all impossibilities he had fallen in love with his enemy and maybe he should have seen it coming. After all Izaya had been the only one to not be afraid of him. Hated yes, but never afraid, not like Celty or his brother.

In the process he had broken the flea, made him feel something the informant was ready to feel. Each thing that was done to him was a twisted expression of love, that was what summed up this relationship. Twisted. To the point neither one could escape, not that they hadn't tried. His flea had tried to let him go and he had retaliated by showing he was fine without him.

And now they couldn't leave each other's sides, like some horrible curse they were bound together. What had started of as one straight cut had turned into a canvas full of cuts that never healed, were never allowed to heal. He still winced as the flea thrust into him, without any preparation, feeling the familiar burn as he was ripped apart, the flea already pounding into him, leaving him gasping, failing to catch up.

He bled every time they fucked, Izaya leaving him there to clean himself up. It didn't matter, he deserved it and this was the bastard's love, the only way he knew how to. He blinked as a wet cloth hit him in the face. He didn't say thanks and he wasn't expected to. Of course he knew the truth, they were drowning. Both of them monsters not used to these feelings or how to deal with them. Something needed to give and it looked like the first to go would be Izaya's sanity. There was only one way out, one way to free them both. "Stupid protozoan, you're staining the couch."

Another pointless teasing match, ending in the violence he hated so much. But this time it was on purpose, his goal was one that used to be impossible, break the man's control. They wrestled across the carpet, him punching, the flea slashing at him, in between the hasty teeth bashing kisses and friction as they roughly rubbed against each other, he wondered if Izaya had realised something was different this time. Fingers shoved into him, it was the most he had ever been prepared. "Let's end this, flea."

He knew it was those words that broke the last thread, once again he was taken, nails biting into his shoulders. The flick knife was at his throat. "I choose when to end this protozoan, stay still and let me fuck you." Raising a hand he shocked the informant, by calmly stroking his face, rolling his hips, taking him deeper.

It wasn't long before they were both spilling their seed, staining the carpet in the process. "I don't love you, I lied. You can't see it can you? You've lost it flea. So pathetic." He lied through his teeth, keeping his eyes cold. "Get off me, so I can find someone I actually like." Shizuo gasped as the blade drove through his shoulder.

Izaya was furious, his crimson eyes blazed, digging his fingers into the wound he had created. His Shizu-chan kept staring at him blankly, with eyes like a dead fish. He was the one that manipulated people. But the blond's words rang true. He had proven that before. His monster could go and be with anyone that would have him. He couldn't allow that. Shizu-chan was his, belonging only to him. The knife shuddered in his grasp. He could lock him away? No he had done that and nothing had changed. He felt his control slip as uncontrollable jealousy and obsession filled him. "There's one way, I can make sure no one touches you."

His arm raised high, before plunging his flick knife into the blond's chest. Coffee eyes widened, coughing up blood. Izaya stared in shock as his monster pushed himself up, burying the knife deeper into his heart. The blond brushed his lips against his. "Now we're free." Shizuo closed his eyes, falling back onto the carpet, blood already seeping out, covering his chest and filling his throat. He let go, feeling his life ebb away. If only things worked out the way he had planned.

It took Izaya a while before he realised his toy was dead. Letting go of his knife, he backed away, reaching for the phone. The logical thing to do would be to call Shiki. The yakuza were quick to answer his call, moving the blond's body elsewhere, that was easy to find and cleared him of suspicion. He didn't cry, he found himself unable to shed a tear, instead spinning his chair in circles, laughing manically. The unpredictable protozoan had escaped him for good. He had ended their game with his death. Shaking his head, he let out more laughter, until he could feel a thin trickle run down his cheek.

His monster's body was found and cremated, his ashes taken away by Kasuka. Leaving him with nothing to do and no toy to play with. Then again his Shizu-chan had always been unpredictable. It wasn't any different with him being gone.

The first incident had been when Celty took it upon herself to blame him, bursting into his office and trying to slice him in half. The door had slammed shut, startling both of them. He shivered as the room grew colder, his breath coming out as white mist. By this point the Dullahan was glancing around panicking. His eyes widened as his windows turned to ice, large cracks appearing, before they blew inwards, quickly moving out of the way, he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. "Shizu-chan?"

Everyone believed in their own afterlife, himself believing in Valhalla. Just maybe he would start believing in ghosts. After Celty had run from his office, he was left with a mess to clear up. He tried everything to get the blond's attention. There was no response. Izaya let out a bitter laugh, maybe he was going crazy.

Yes he was still there. Unfortunately he had got stuck or more likely bound. Shizuo shook his head, quickly coming to terms with, yes he was dead, yes he was a ghost and yes he was stuck in the flea's apartment. His escape attempt had failed. Instead of a vengeful spirit, he found himself protecting Izaya. The damn flea knew he was there, he had screwed up. Not that he showed himself, he kept out of sight. The second time someone had tried to hurt Izaya, he hadn't been there, more like he couldn't. He was stuck in the apartment. His rage grew as he took in the state of his former lover.

Not surprisingly he smashed nearly everything in the apartment. It was then he decided to do something risky. The next time his flea left the apartment, he followed, the item he was bound to, sat in Izaya's pockets. When he was threatened, it was Shizuo that dealt with everyone.

After his attackers had been but in a hospital, he grinned making his way back home. His hunch had been right. At the first thought, his Shizu-chan had come back as a ghost, he had scoured the web for information. And now he knew.

Once he was in his apartment, he hurried to the kitchen, searching for salt. Humming to himself, he poured a line of salt across the windows and doors, as the website had told him. Next he reached into his pocket, pulling out a familiar pair of sunglasses. "Shizu-chan, I know you're there." The web page had said, spirits were bound to an object.

Instead of wasting his time searching, he had let his monster hand him the item, he now knew were sunglasses, the beating had been worth it. "Or I could burn these." The room got colder as the blond flickered, those coffee eyes he knew so well glaring at him. Oddly enough, he was clothed, the only trace of how he was killed was the red patch on his chest.

"Give...them...back." Izaya shook his head, placing the glasses on his desk, shaking out a small ring of salt. "Try and get them." The blond ghost looked away, even as he laughed, satisfied with his findings. "Such a silly protozoan, I told you, I decide when it's enough."

Picking up the sunglasses, he placed then on his nose, straightening the frame behind his ear. "Come on, Shizu-chan." He grinned, now that he had his Shizu-chan back. This time he was never letting him go. Brushing the line of salt from the door,since it wasn't needed, he left the apartment.

Shizuo cursed watching the flea wear his sunglasses, knowing full well he was bound to them. Izaya left the apartment and he had no choice but to follow. He was stuck until he could get the sunglasses from the flea, or if Izaya died and joined him in the afterlife The ghost sighed, there was no way that was happening.

End


	18. Necessary sacrifice

Title:- Necessary sacrifice

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo (Izaya x Shizuo)

Warning:- Yaoi, cock worship, Izaya, non-con, fail crack.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Even monsters fall in love, Shizuo's love is unrequited, mind you his crush isn't the problem, its what his lover is attached to.

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. This one is for the kink meme, Izuo cock worship. Couldn't resist haha. Enjoy. _

When he had first discovered his strength, Shizuo had realised he was a monster. He had nearly hurt his younger brother, not to mention the lady in that shop. His cursed strength made him act in ways he didn't want to, lashing out and destroying his surroundings. Everyone became scared of him, keeping their distance or challenging him. It wasn't fair, he hated violence.

Even so it didn't stop him from getting into fights, being a hero and still having the one you saved run off screaming or in some cases, stutter, eyes wide with fear, while they pissed themselves. Even at a young age he had come to a conclusion. No one would ever love him. But if there was someone out there for him, they would have to be his equal, someone that wasn't scared of him. Another monster.

Before he entered high school he dyed his hair blond, taking the advice of one of his old friends. Yes, although he was violence itself, there were still a few people that stood by him, although none of them were normal. Tom was a delinquent himself, Shinra would most likely turn out to be a mad scientist and Celty, well she was normal, except for the whole not having a head thing.

The blond's attempt at a normal school life was ruined by an annoying teen, by the name of Izaya Orihara, or newly named the flea. He was never serious, a complete jerk, oh and he stank. As soon as he was near he could smell him, sending his rage out of control. It was a surprise the school was still standing.

And then there was that day. When he thought about it, it was both a good and a bad memory. Where as he had become notorious as a delinquent and everyone stayed clear, the flea was Mr popularity, the entire school wrapped around his manipulative little fingers. To the point admiration turned to obsession and the fan clubs turned crazy.

Izaya had laughed through it all, saying how interesting humans were. That was until he slipped up. He wasn't too sure how it happened. Shizuo had been fighting the football team once again, walking into school's infirmary to deal with his wounds. As usual the nurse was out, leaving him on his own. "Nn!" Pausing in his movements, his head swivelled towards the noise. Stupidly he tried to help, peering around the drawn curtains.

He shouldn't have bothered. Coffee and crimson eyes widened. There on the bed was a certain black haired nuisance, looking vulnerable, face flushed, top half stripped and hands in his pants. "W-What the hell are you doing?" Turning away, he drew the curtain back across, knowing he would be mentally scarred, after the image he had just seen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shizuo blinked as he was yanked back through the curtain, wincing as his leg hit the metal frame of the bed, falling on to the covers. Glazed crimson eyes met his own, holding a dangerous amount of lust. "Beasts like you are made for this, stay still protozoan."

The blond shuddered feeling the flea's slim form rub up against him. "What the hell? Get off me flea." Glaring up at his enemy he threw a well aimed punch, only for it to be dodged, his momentum allowing him to be pushed face first into the thin covers. His arms flailed, nails digging into his skin as his uniform pants were roughly pulled down, the material brushing against his legs. His boxers were yanked down past his knees, glancing behind him he got his first glimpse of his crush, before a sharp pain seared along his backside. "Agh!"

His hands fisted in the covers, tears leaking from his eyes. In all the injuries he had so far, this one hurt the most, feeling like he had been torn in two. "Ah!" The bastard behind him sighed in content, gripping his hips in a bruising hold. This wasn't Izaya, this wasn't the damn flea that messed with him, something was wrong and whoever the flea had pissed off, he was now on the receiving end.

That was the day he had lost his virginity to his worst enemy and the day he had met his crush, instantly falling in love, only to realize it was with Izaya's cock, he had fallen for. That long, thick length and perfect colour, that he had briefly seen, before they were forced together, that beautiful creation, entering his body, gliding along his inner walls. They stayed together intimately until that bastard his love was attached to separated them, Instead of that perfect warmth, he had a sweaty flea passed out on top of him, The blond couldn't help it, his exhausted body gave out, eyes slipping shut.

"Ugh!" Opening his eyes he groaned as pain shot through his lower back. "Fuck!" And now he remembered everything. Looking around he could see he was alone. There was no sign of Izaya nor the blood and other liquids that had leaked down his legs. If it wasn't for the pain, he could almost put it down to a fucked up dream.

The second time it happened he had been using one of the urinals, his only warning was one of the cubicle doors creaking open, as he was was leaving. Shizuo found himself against the door, the lock sliding across. "Shizu-chan. I forgot to say, thanks for before. My fans get a little crazy, I have to say I wasn't expecting the aphrodisiac." He could feel himself pale at the thought of the flea touching him. Unwillingly his gaze dropped to his crush, seeing it trying to escape its confines.

It was because of it, that he didn't rip the flea apart and smash the bathroom. He stayed where he was, the two of them in the small space, his coffee eyes glaring. "You remember right, me being inside you. For a monster, you're not bad at sex. Should we do it again?" And damn his lower half was caught between wilting and standing to attention. "Get the hell away from me." Not that his words matter, the room was soon filled with moans as once again he let his enemy take him.

Several years later, he was older, working and still had a crush on that beautiful length. Of course it meant he had to put up with Izaya, any time the damn flea wanted sex, he found himself caught up in one of his schemes. The blond supposed he should be thankful to the flea for just seeing him as a toy.

"Shizu-chan." That voice grated on his nerves, filtering through his ears. "Let me fuck you." Once again he shook his head. "Get lost." Turning away he strode off, the annoyance jumping on his back. Ah, he could feel his crush rubbing against him. "Lets go, protozoan." The blade at his throat was no different. Usually they ended up in a hotel or against an alley wall. It was quick and brutal every damn time. So for the sake of spending time with his lover, he blocked out that grating voice, the cold touches and the feel of flesh on flesh.

"Where are you going? Lets go to your apartment." Instantly he froze. His apartment? He wouldn't be able to get rid of the smell. His indecision gave Izaya time to jump down and manoeuvre him in the correct direction. The pattern broken, they ended up in his apartment on his bed. Shizuo lost another uniform when he refused to take it off, that sharp little blade, shredding through the material.

He was naked in front of his enemy, his nose wrinkled in disgust when he was pushed back against the covers, a palm resting on his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" Those sharp crimson eyes glanced down at him, sending chills down his spine. The damn flea was straddling him. "Hm? Something Shinra said." What?

The blond grimaced as that unexpectedly warm hand moved over his torso. Ugh, it was disgusting. He could put up with it. Everything was all for his crush. He felt his blood run cold as one of his nipples were tweaked. Oh no. Praying to whichever god was there, that Izaya hadn't decided to add foreplay to their fucking, he scrunched his eyes closed, swallowing down the bile that threatened to rise. "What's wrong? You don't like that?"

That voice added to the mix only made things worse, but when his crush grinded against him, he could feel himself instantly becoming hard. His boxers were removed and thrown across the room with the rest of his clothing and he had to wonder, when the flea would turn him over and just stick it in. This wasn't sex, it was torture. "Suck!"

Three fingers were jabbed in front of his face, his stomach turning at the thought of having those digits in his mouth. "Really? Protozoan." All three shoved past his lips, brushing against his tongue. Grimacing he made them wet as quickly as possible, ripping the offending hand from his mouth. No, no,no he eyes widened as the first finger circled his entrance, the one that he only let his crush into.

Damn the flea, he had to ruin everything. The next two followed, spreading him wider and shamefully he did feel his body jolt as that little spot inside him was brushed. "Still so tight. We should do this more often." No, they shouldn't. It was quickly becoming a nightmare. "Hurry up and end it, flea." Laughter filled the room, the noise giving him a headache. "Oh, I thought we could have more fun than usual."

Coffee eyes lit up as the damn flea unclothed himself, finally removing his boxers, his crush already standing to attention. It was at these rare moments they got to see each other. His gaze locked on, drinking in the sight, following the long vein and small bead of precum leaking from the head. "So he was right." Forcing himself to look away, he stared up at his enemy in confusion. "What are you doing?" And now the bastard was smirking down at him. "Ne, Shizu-chan do you hate me?"

"Of course I do, you disgusting flea." Those crimson eyes didn't change and that damn smirk, still remained. "But you love my cock, don't you?" Oh shit. "Shinra suggested maybe you let me fuck you for a reason. Humans are so interesting, my secretary is in love with her brother, Shinra is in love with a headless fairy and then there's you. Not that you're human."

That sense of dread filled him, until he was drowning, his gaze dropping to his crush, watching the perfect length, slowly push into him. His eyes flickered up, hearing a small click. The damn flea had his phone out, taking pictures. "Ah, you should see yourself, look how happy you are taking in my cock." Those crimson eyes never left him, no doubt memorizing all of his expressions, to tease him later.

His face contorted, a slim, pale hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off. Trying to ignore it, he focused on the hot warmth filling his body, the two of them once again together intimately. And now the heat was flushing through his body, he didn't mind that his legs were over his enemies shoulders, or the fact it would take more than a couple of showers to get rid of the smell, seeping into his skin.

Sure he would have tiny crescent marks, along his hips, where sharp nails bit into him. Right now it didn't matter, his own fingers fisted the covers, feeling his body rock back after each powerful thrust. The moment was almost ruined, his eyes opening in complete shock and irritation. There was a warm sensation against his lips, only for him to realise Izaya was kissing him, tongue asking for entrance, which he denied, keeping his mouth clamped shut.

His crush's aim was perfect, ripping a moan from him, his enemy taking that chance, to delve into mouth, exploring every inch. If it hadn't been for his lover's pleasuring moves, he was sure he would have thrown up. It wasn't long before he was coming, his back arching as he rolled his hips one last time.

Shizuo shivered in delight as the thrusts into him became more desperate and then he was filled, as usual it would be a bitch to clean, but so worth it. His small smile dropped as he felt his crush being taken away, his ass feeling empty once again. The smell of sex and flea filled the air, but he was too tired to care his eyes slipping shut.

When he opened his eyes he had the shock of his life, finding himself in Izaya's arms. "Finally awake? Shizu-chan." Straight away the hold was broken. "Get the hell out of my apartment!" Izaya grinned at him, pulling back the covers, revealing his crush already asking for attention. "If I left, you wouldn't be able to suck me off." His eyes widened. He could have quality time with his lover? Crawling back onto the bed, he slowly lowered his mouth, taking in every inch.

Fingers entwined in his hair. "Good boy." Ignoring the mocking voice, he concentrated on pleasing his crush, after all his lover's guardian had given him permission and he was going to take it. "Ahn!" If only he could shut that voice up. Still the sacrifices he made for his love were worth it and had a feeling he would be making a lot more in the future, seeing how much of a troll Izaya was.

End


	19. Happily ever after

Title:- Happily ever after

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo (Izaya x Shizuo)

Warning:- Yaoi, Izaya

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya and Shizuo try their hand at being married. Not by choice of course.

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. This one is for Freir. Enjoy._

"I'm home." Shizuo closed the door behind him, crouching down, he pulled off his shoes, leaving them neatly by the door. Izaya's head poked around the door. "Welcome back." his lover ran over to him, throwing his arms around him. "Too tight. Let go." Izaya was stronger than he looked, holding his neck in a strangling grip.

"Did you have a good day? I've just finished with dinner." Shizuo nodded. "That's not an answer, protozoan." Izaya let him go, heading for the kitchen. "I was working with Tom as usual, I finished a bit later than usual. How was your day?" He already needed a cigarette. "I had meetings, trolled a bit online and made you dinner, since I earn more." The blond said nothing, knowing what would happen if they got into an argument.

Still he followed the flea into the kitchen, seeing their food hadn't been dished up yet. "Here, try this." He opened his mouth automatically, his eyes watering as hot curry entered his mouth. Swallowing quickly, he felt it scold his throat, going down painfully. "Its hot. You bastard." His 'wife' smirked up at him. "Then you should have blown on it sweetie." Hatred laced his words and he wanted nothing better than to kill the annoyance.

That of course was impossible. They had tried and suffered multiple times. It had been much worse at the beginning, he and Izaya couldn't be in the same room for more than five minutes. Now they were living together 'happily' married if you could call it that. See the current situation wasn't their choice and once they managed to get out, whoever was behind this would suffer.

Shizuo was removed from his thoughts, the flea poking his forehead. "Don't you want your dinner?" Biting back a retort he took his plate, sitting at the table. This time he made sure to blow on his food. The static in his ear made him freeze. _Feed Izaya, some of your food. _"You've gotta be kidding me." Glaring at his 'wife' he scooped up a forkful of his food, holding the damn thing near the flea's mouth.

Crimson eyes gleamed. "Aren't you going to blow on it?" Kill, kill – no, he needed to be calm. Bringing the fork to his own mouth, he blew on the mouthful, stabbing it into his 'wife's' mouth. He knew by that grimace, the flea was getting his own message. _Feed Shizuo, some of your food. _Izaya narrowed his eyes, scooping up a mouthful of food, forcing the blond's mouth open and shovelling it in. _There's some food on his cheek, brush it away with your thumb. _

Enough! Screw it. His calm thread snapped. _Run your foot up his leg. _Like hell he was doing any of it. Reaching up, he went to rip the ear piece that was forever stuck to his head. "What are you doing? Stop it Proto- agh!" Both of them fell to the floor, landing on their knees, shocks running through their bodies. He fought the sensation, pushing himself up, only for it to get stronger.

"Shizu-chan. Please." Cursing he let himself drop to the kitchen floor. The rules had been decided one month ago. Both of them had been shoved in a one bedroom apartment, honeymoon suite. On each of their necks, was a thick silver band, it looked like a giant wedding ring, binding them together. Because that's what it was for.

On one of his ears was a white and pink blue-tooth headset. It was through that device that they received their orders. If they disobeyed, they were punished. Equally. Whatever they had to use to take the blond down, Izaya felt. Which was why he was giving up, he could take the pain. The flea couldn't.

The rings or collars around their necks, had two different coloured bars, one was filled with sedative, the other was filled with aphrodisiac. Both of them had been used multiple times, leading them to where they were now. They were allowed outside, but had to be back before a certain time. They weren't allowed to see other people or let them know what was happening.

Hell, he had kicked and punched to no avail, when he learnt they were going to a church. The sedative had been injected in small doses making him drowsy and more compliant. In front of his friends and family, he had been forced by the voice in his ear, to spit out the vows, binding him and Izaya together, the shredded piece of paper was proof of it.

The pain faded, letting him stand up. _Help Izaya up and offer to make him a bath. _In one movement he lifted the flea from the floor, waiting until he struggled, standing on his own two feet. "Should I run you a bath?" It was like a bad play, with a terrible script and by the end of this one dead script writer. "Don't make it too hot, since that was your fault just now."

He called Izaya once the bath was done, turning away as his 'wife' got undressed. Crimson eyes narrowed as he was given another order, by the distorted voice. He knew whoever it was, used a voice changer to mask their voice. _Get Shizuo to take a bath with you. _Once he had gotten undressed, he turned around seeing the brute look away, a blush dusting his face. "Get in here, protozoan."

The blond hesitated and he knew, if the order wasn't obeyed they would be on the floor, within the next minute. Striding over he yanked the blond's hair, making the taller male curse, smashing their lips together. The voice in his ear was silent and he knew they were happy, with what he had chosen to do. Whoever was messing with their lives had screwed up big time. For a start he wasn't a 'wife' that title was more fitting to the blushing blond in front of him.

The vial on their collars that contained aphrodisiac was injected into them every night, meaning that he had sex with the blond every night and that he was always on top. Always, the brute seemed to prefer it that way. When the voice had told him to open his legs and finger fuck himself, he had thrown his head back and laughed. When the blond had frozen, listening to his orders he had looked down at his own crotch and then at his, visibly paling.

The one thing he had found out through this little game, was that his monster was weak to pleasure, weak to kindness and gentleness. If he had known before it would have been so easy to manipulate him. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Take your clothes off." his fingers gently travelled along the blond's cheek, running past his collar and down the buttons of his uniform. "Stop that. You can't do that until-"

Biting his lip, he quickly undressed, standing naked in front of Izaya. He was yanked forward, stepping into the bath, instead of sitting behind the flea, he found himself sitting in his lap. Shizuo couldn't help but flinch when a wet cloth pressed against his back. "Another order?" He didn't get a reply. The hands in his hair were soft, massaging shampoo into his scalp. Even if it was his enemy, right now they were in the same boat. They couldn't really hurt each other.

"Oi, protozoan. Get up. The water's getting cold." With embarrassment, he realised he had fallen asleep, in his enemy's arms. Within seconds he was out of the bath, the voice in his ear piping up. _Pat dry Izaya. _Shit. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Izaya yanking the plug out, letting the water drain. He could try and disobey, but they had been through enough pain for one day. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he threw it over the flea, trying not to flush as he dried him. Keeping his eyes lowered, he worked as quickly as possible. _Go and watch television together. _

Getting dressed in his pyjamas, the blond made his way to the sofa wondering why the headset didn't get wet. Taking a seat, he turned on the tv, not surprised when Izaya snuggled up against him, it was most definitely an order. "Turn it to something interesting." He settled for a murder mystery program, which Izaya got into, although he guessed who it was from the beginning.

They had their own time until the alarm rang at ten o'clock. It was a warning Izaya had set. He had figured out what time the aphrodisiacs were released into their systems. "Come on, Shizu-chan." Letting out a sigh, he followed the flea into the bedroom. He didn't need the damn drug, he was already hard, knowing Izaya was about to fuck him.

Seconds later, he was laying in the centre of the bed, his breathing uneven, heat quickly filling him, taking away his thoughts, leaving him focusing on one thing, he needed the flea and he needed him now. Izaya was in the same state as him, quickly removing his clothes, already rubbing them together.

It wasn't long until they were both naked, rubbing against each other. The blond prepared himself, his fingers already jabbing at his prostate, since Izaya seemed more focused on torturing his nipples. "Hurry up." Every touch burned, sending him spiralling into a chasm of pleasure, his body jolting from the bed. He didn't mind sex with the flea, actually he craved it. Once wasn't enough, after the first day he wanted more.

He had been a virgin, he hadn't wanted to touch anyone in fear of breaking him, no one wanted to go near him anyway, so as it turned out. Izaya had taken his virginity on their damn wedding night. Didn't that make him the wife? "Ahn. No." He whined as his fingers were removed, pinned above his head. Izaya's free hand gripped onto to his swollen, dripping cock.

Through his light-headiness, he felt a stabbing pain, he couldn't help but relax, letting the intrusion, further into his body. "Damn, Shizu-chan. Still so tight." He said nothing, letting out another garbled moan. Izaya pulled out slowly thrusting forwards, hands gripping on to the blond's hips. Every movement was met by the brute, rolling his hips, taking him deeper. It was addictive and so fucking perfect. "You like that? Shizu-chan. You love my cock don't you."

The blond said nothing, whimpering beneath him, fingers digging into the sheets. "What's it like? Knowing I'm the one doing this to you?" He gave a particularly harsh thrust, his movements, sending Shizu-chan further up the bed, his hair brushing the headboard. The only sounds that filled the room were his teasing, flesh on flesh and blond's delicious moans. "Nn faster, move. Not. Enough." And who could deny such a request?

Shizuo was close, Izaya sending him over the edge, giving him the release he had been waiting for. The flea's thrusts became more erratic, tensing for his own release, the substance filling his body, splashing his inner walls. His body went lax, completely boneless on the covers. He didn't move when Izaya pulled out, excess fluid, running from his ass. He didn't move as the flea cleaned him. Moving to roll over, he felt his cock stir once again, cursing the damn drug. "Oi, flea. Get back over here." They weren't done yet, not by a long shot.

_Time to get up, Izaya is in the shower. Go and check on him. _Ugh, rolling out of bed, he felt his knees give way, sending him crashing to the floor, jarring his already sore back. Maybe they had overdone it. Or maybe their captive should learn to use the right amount. Too late, Izaya came out of the shower and into the room, laughing at his position. "Aw, did I fuck you too hard? Shizu-chan."

The flea helped him up, supporting him so he could stand. Said flea patted him on his ass making him curse. "Should I call Tom or can you brave it?" The damn collar told him what would happen, so instead of lashing out. He made his way to the kitchen by himself, only slightly limping. To his surprise breakfast was already done.

"Unlike you I have brains, protozoan." _Feed Izaya some toast. _Ugh already. Picking up a slice, he held it to the flea's lips, flushing as he watched him eat. Shit. Shifting uncomfortably, he picked up his own toast, eating as he rushed to the shower. Cursing anyone who though anal sex was a good move.

Once he was out and dressed, he let Tom know he was on his way, making sure his shirt covered up the ring. He made it to the door, slipping his shoes on. "Shizu-chan, you forgot something." The blond was yanked forward his lips, meeting Izaya's. Another order. "Have a good day, honey." The words were dripping with sarcasm. _Return the kiss and wish him a good day. _

It was too early for this, leaning forward, he lifted Izaya's chin, giving him a gentle kiss. "Have a good day, f- Izaya." Turning away, he threw open the door, slamming it behind him. He didn't see Izaya smirk, crimson eyes gleaming. "Checkmate."

Reaching up the informant felt for the button underneath his collar, unlocking it. The whole thing, light and hollow. Massaging his neck, he laid the device on his desk, removing the headset. It was hard being so perfect at acting, maybe he could give Kasuka-kun a few tips. Glancing up at the camera, he signalled their supposed captor.

Sitting down, his computer flickered to life, his sister's faces coming onto screen. _Iza-nii. How's it going? Did you refill Shizuo-san's collar? _Spinning in his chair he grinned, remembering the blond's last expression, before he left. "Everything went to plan. I refilled it last night." He didn't have to worry about his own, since it was empty, a perfect imitation. "You two messed up on the roles. But you did well. I don't need your help any more." The two girls nodded, the screen going dark. "Everything is the way I wanted it." Checking his emails, he wondered what he should make for dinner. Maybe he should spoil his husband once in a while.

End


	20. Mistaken identity

Title:- Mistaken identity

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Roppi

Warning:- Yaoi, Izaya, knife play

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo and Roppi have an agreement, that they stand by.

It was a promise. One they had made a long time ago. Both of them had been troubled, even as kids. He was a monster, with abnormal strength and hatred for violence. His partner had been suicidal, cuts across his wrists, along with other places. Another monster, perfect at everything. But it was a good thing they had met. Two monsters that both wanted to suffer.

He and Hachimenroppi or Roppi as he called him, were the same, so it was only natural that the two became, not quite friends, but closer than anyone else. He couldn't get Roppi to stop cutting his wrists, the same way that Roppi couldn't stop him harming himself. But they were together, watching over each other and that didn't change.

Roppi knew nothing about him and the same went for him too. He knew nothing about the boy's family, it was just the two of them in their own world. They seemed to get worse, every time they were apart, so it was with the school counsellor's help, that they remained together. The same classes, the same teams, everything. The two of them were never separated.

Shizuo wasn't sure how they had managed it, but both of them made it through high school alive. They were now in college, once again together. Doing the same courses and sleeping in the same dorm room. In high school they had learnt another way to deal with their problems. Through sex. The first time, Roppi had been angry and Shizuo had been wallowing in self pity after once again using his strength. After that it became natural.

"Roppi, I'm back." He opened the door to their dorm room, seeing the teen laying on his bed. They had a double bunk bed, though the top was never used. "Yeah." They didn't ask questions about how the other was, the answer would always be the same. Shrugging off his jacket, he slipped in beside him. Roppi clung to him and he knew straight away, it had been a bad day. "Shizuo-" He didn't have to say any more.

Sitting up, he cursed as he once again hit his head. The blond removed his shirt and shoes, kicking off his jeans. He had a somewhat quiet day, without anyone starting any fights. But it didn't matter if he was feeling okay, it was an unspoken agreement between them, that they would be there for each other. He let himself be pushed back against the covers.

If Roppi wanted to use his body as a canvas, for his small engraved knife, he could do that, no matter what the raven did to him, he could take it. The only thing that could truly hurt him was seeing Roppi hurt himself, or the monster inside him. His chest was littered with scars, they ran down his arms, but never along his wrists, it was the only place he wasn't cut. But it was okay, because the scars that had been on Roppi's wrists, were healed.

The teen leaned over him, removing the silver flick from his pocket. He knew that this time he would be used as a canvas. The cuts started off small and shallow, moving just below his neck, small nicks all over his chest, each one drawing a thin line of blood. It was slightly disturbing how they both managed to get off on it. He could already feel himself, becoming hard, he could feel Roppi's clothed arousal pressing against his.

They could never control it and they didn't try to. The knife flicked lower, slicing his boxers. They joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. He knew the other was becoming impatient. Roppi had his own rules when it came to sex. He always wore a condom, he never took his clothes off, never kissed and never did any foreplay or preparation.

It hurt both of them every time, but it was what they needed, so neither one said anything and things carried on. Shizuo spread his legs apart, watching slim fingers, unbutton his jeans. It was the most he ever saw of the raven's body. Roppi pulled down his boxers taking out his hardened cock, ripping open the foil packets. The blond waited impatiently, before a familiar pain seared through him, making him feel as if he had been ripped in half.

He could feel himself tear, glancing up he could see the look of pain on Roppi's face as he pushed in. Neither one of them was relaxed, he could feel every inch of the raven, feeling blood leak from his entrance as he moved. And yet both of them remained hard and ready to burst. This was their punishment for being monsters, normal people came from pleasure, for him and Roppi, it was a different story.

He felt guilty whenever Roppi would accidentally hit his prostrate, sending undeserved pleasure through him. "Sorry." The raven always apologized, changing angle and deliberately missing his sweet spot. It hurt and his insides felt bruised every time. Neither one managed to get any pleasure from it, yet they both managed to cum. "Disgusting." The raven carefully pulled his condom off, throwing it in the bin, Shizuo doing the same with his. "I'm going to take a shower." The blond nodded, unable to move for the time being. Reaching over, he picked off a couple of the the tissues, that lay stacked up on the small table. At least he could get rid of the blood.

Shizuo punched the wall in frustration, he had done it again. He had lost his temper, ripping out a street sign and hurling it at the offender, not only had it hit his target, he had managed to mangle their car as well. No doubt he would receive a letter demanding payment for the damage. He tried to calm down, once he reached the door to their dorm.

Pushing it open, he was surprised to see Roppi was already back. "Didn't you have something to do?" The raven had said it wasn't important, but he wouldn't be back until late. He didn't get an answer, so whatever it was must have gone badly. The teen was wearing his jacket, the long sleeves down. That was a bad sign already. Though it must be new since the trim was white instead of red. "Roppi, did you cut yourself again?" As he moved closer, his nose twitched an unfamiliar smell reaching him. Again he didn't get an answer.

Oh well, whatever it was the teen would get over it. Shizuo undid his shirt letting it fall to the floor. His scars weren't just on the front, they were on his back too. Kicking off his shoes he glanced up, seeing Roppi watching him. "Do you want to use your knife today? The ones from yesterday haven't healed yet." He knew how much the raven hated, cutting him when he had old ones still there. Again he didn't get an answer.

Shrugging off his jeans, he left them on the floor, walking around in his boxers. Opening the drawer, he pulled out the box of condoms, tossing them across. Roppi caught them with ease. "Do you still have the keys to the handcuffs? I lost control again today." He didn't get an answer, but at last movement. Roppi moved closer, taking off his jacket, while he lay down on the bed.

The raven climbed onto him, straddling his waist. It looks like they weren't using the knife today. Shizuo froze, when one of his nipples was tweaked. "Roppi, what the hell are you doing?' the teen smirked, an expression he had never seen before. Roppi moved forward only getting weirder, his lips brushing against his own. "What?" the teen continued to kiss him, poking his tongue into his mouth. It was his first kiss. He was left speechless as the wet muscle probed his mouth, exploring every inch, curling around his own. Shizuo was breathless when they broke apart. Crimson eyes watched him. "Well aren't you innocent?" What?

A hand palmed his erection, making him jump. It travelled into his boxers, touching his heated skin. He wasn't used to it, it made him feel weird. "Roppi, lets stop." he tried to get up, only to be pushed back down. Panic rushed through him, one of his nipples taken in between the raven's lips. Shivers ran down his spine. He had never felt this way before. His eyes widened as he felt his boxers become damp. Oh shit. "Roppi, we should stop now. I need to shower."

Another heated kiss took his words away. The raven moved down his throat, kissing every inch of him. His boxer's were gone, Roppi's hand around his arousal, stroking him. "Ah!" The blond slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to cut off the noise. Why did he just moan? His nipple was pinched, rubbed between the teen's thumb and finger. "Nn." He could feel his cock jump at every movement, an unknown feeling, taking over his body. It made him light headed, he wanted. "More."

His eyes were half lidded, unable to deny his body's feelings. He barely noticed the door opening. He was sure he was dreaming, Roppi would never be this gentle and now there was another one staring at him. "Izaya-nii, you were supposed to be at the train station." Who was Izaya? Fingers prodded at his mouth, opening up he let them in. "Ah, Roppi. You waited longer than I thought. I'm not done, playing with your room mate yet." Eh? "Get them nice and wet."

His tongue darted out, slicking them with his saliva, why he wanted him to do that he didn't know. "Get away from Shizuo." The teen behind him grinned. "Oh, so it's Shizu-chan. I've taken quite a liking to him, we could have a lot of fun." He jolted as the fingers were removed from his mouth and placed at his entrance. "Shizuo, that's my twin brother, get away from him." What? He had thought the smell was different.

Pushing that hand away, he sat up ready to get off of the bed. A slim arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him back, so Izaya was behind him, while he was on his knees facing Roppi. "Stay here, Shizu-chan. You haven't been treating him nicely, Roppi. Look at all the scars you've given him." He jolted as those same fingers, slid along the crack of his ass, the first, pushing in. "Have you ever kissed him?"

Another finger slipped into him and the third, moving inside him. "What are you doing?" He tried to turn around, but could only see Roppi in his line of sight. "Poor Shizu-chan, you've never been prepared before? Do you know what pleasure is?" Izaya's fingers brushed against something inside him, making him shake. "Ah, found it." His body shook, something in his stomach tightened. "Ah, stop." Why couldn't he use his strength? He felt so damn weak. The arm around his neck disappeared, the hand now on his cock, the weird sensation was getting worse.

His orgasm hit him hard, white fluid covered his stomach, the covers and his knees. "Roppi, look at how happy, Shizu-chan looks." The raven he had grown up with stared at him, without looking away. "I'll show you something even better." Through hazy eyes, he could hear the rustling of clothes and the click of a cap. Something wet and much bigger pressed against him.

It was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. Izaya pushed inside him, his body relaxed, taking him in. He could feel his face heat up, the teen behind him was hot inside him, making him burn. And then he moved, pressing him into the bed, his eyes still on Roppi. That spot inside of him was hit, making him cry out. He could feel Izaya's balls hitting his ass, as the sound of flesh on flesh filled his ears. Izaya wasn't wearing a condom, he wasn't wearing his clothes. "Ah nn, more."

His moans slipped out, no longer covering them as his hands curled in the covers. He could see Roppi swallow, his mouth open and face red. Roppi's older twin fucked him into the mattress and he loved every second of it, when he released it was with a cry of pleasure, throwing himself back to meet Izaya's thrusts. So good. The raven's movements became deeper, his eyes widened as he felt something inside him, splashing his inner walls. Izaya pulled out, letting him fall on the bed. Never had he felt that way before.

"Hm, I'll be taking, Shizu-chan with me." Through sleepy eyes, he could see Roppi scowling. "You always take my things, you can't have Shizuo." Izaya laughed. "You're not taking care of him. Shizu-chan here is weak to pleasure, because you haven't given him any." The younger of the two grit his teeth. "I can. Shizuo come here." The blond opened his eyes. Maybe later, he was sleepy right now and he had things to do tomorrow.

When he woke up the next morning, he was on the floor, the covers and pillows were underneath him. "Good morning, Shizu-chan. The bunk bed, is uncomfortable, so we'll use the floor instead." Izaya was next to him, arms around his waist. Ah, he was still naked, but so was Izaya and... Roppi. He had never seen him without clothes, so he couldn't help it, when his gaze explored every inch. "Shizuo, stay still."

Neither one had their knives. It seemed he had been caught up in a game between the two. His mouth dropped open, when Roppi, crawled between his legs, dipping his head low. "Ah-wha?" Izaya grinned at his expression. "Not bad." He was pushed forward, Izaya taking a seat behind him, the older twin, reaching around to toy with his nipples. His gaze dropped to Roppi, bobbing his head around his erection, licking and sucking. Izaya licked along the shell of his ear, biting down gently. It wasn't long before he was cumming. "Roppi -ah!"

He could see shocked crimson eyes, lifting up to meet his own, the teen accidentally swallowing. "Sorry, Roppi." The suicidal teen shook his head, pulling him down. Shizuo opened his mouth, this time taking Roppi in. He took his time, since it was his first, licking hesitantly. His head shot forward, making him choke, something was in his ass, wet and moving. It was difficult concentrating, still he managed to do something right, swallowing the fluid that entered his mouth. A bit dribbled down his chin, which was wiped away.

"Nice try, Roppi." He was pulled back again, his legs held open, Izaya's fingers already inside him. "But you can't do it without protection can you?" His body shuddered as he felt something push into him and since, Roppi was still in front of him, he knew it was Izaya. "Disgusting." He couldn't see Izaya's smirk, but he knew it was there. "Then I win." The younger raven moved forward, glancing down at him. His body screamed as it became too full, Roppi entering him as well. Behind him, he could hear Izaya hiss. "Enough, get out."

This time he really felt as if he was being split, the two inside him were too much. His lower back ached in pain. "Calm down, Shizu-chan. You'll feel good soon." Both of them moved taking turns, to hit his sweet spot, his body spasming at each movement. Both of them held him up, a thought crossed his mind, though it was quickly gone, his moans filling the room. "Nn faster." Both of them complied, turning him into a mess. If it hadn't been for Izaya, he would never have learnt to feel this.

Both of them released inside him, pulling out slowly, his own release was covering his stomach. It hot and messy and he loved it. "There, I can do it. Get out Izaya-nii." He didn't know why hearing that made him feel disappointed. A knock at the door drew his attention. "Heiwajima-san." Shit, a boy from the end of the corridor opened the door, his expression shocked. "I'm sorry." Another teen was pushed into the room before, the door was closed, the boy running off.

Shizuo slapped his forehead, remembering what he was supposed to be doing. All three of them stared at the identical blond that had entered the room. The only differences between them were, the glasses, the long scarf wrapped around his neck and the shy personality. "Shizuo-nii. You didn't come and get me, I got lost and then a dog chased me, someone tried taking my bag."

"Sorry Tsuki." Shit, he was supposed to pick up his younger twin brother today. Izaya was watching them, a grin on his face. "Looks like I win." The blond looked at him in confusion. Following that crimson gaze, he looked over at Roppi, seeing the other was speechless, unable to take his eyes off of his brother. "Shizu-chan, that's what love at first sight looks like, which makes you mine now." As long as Roppi was happy he didn't mind. "Um, Shizuo-nii." He glanced up to see his younger twin blushing. "W-why are you all naked?"

Shizuo got under the covers, knowing it was already too late. "Hey, Shizu-chan. Is Tsuki-chan a virgin?" Tsuki tilted his head. "What's a virgin?" Izaya laughed. "Really? Good luck Roppi." The older twin stood, holding out his arm. "Come on, we can use the shower." The blond blinked. "Won't it be too small for both of us." His new lover grinned. "I have a lot to show you."

End


End file.
